The Woman Who Broke
by missbrat155
Summary: Sooner or later, the weight of the past was going to break her. BB and HA WIP
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – This is my first Bones fanfic! I hope you guys all enjoy it. I welcome all reviews – it truly helps me to become a better writer. I don't own anything "Bones", only my own creative license. Here we go… There are spoilers from the last episode, Aliens in a Spaceship…_

**The Woman Who Broke**

Chapter 1:

Going back to work only two days after having been buried alive slightly unnerved Dr. Temperance Brennan. Though she put on her usual face of cool and calm, inside something was different. As she walked down the hallways of the Jeffersonian, making her way towards her office, she noticed the looks, the whispers. She tried to dismiss them as she always did, marching on purposefully, but in her head, she knew that her latest brush with danger was just one more burden from the past she was going to have to carry.

Temperance arrived at the Medico-Legal lab, not surprised to see her coworkers already there. Zack and Angela both welcomed her with a smile as they noticed her walk into the room, though she could see that they were analyzing her; watching to see how she was handling everything. Hodgins, on the other hand, offered an empathetic smile. Of anyone there, she knew that he understood best.

"How are you doing Sweetie?" Angela asked, as she gave her best friend a quick hug as she made her way up onto the platform, pulling on her lab coat.

"I'm alright Ang. I just want to get back to work. Do we have any new cases?" Zack piped up,

"Nothing yet Dr. Brennan, but Booth told us that we're supposed to make sure you and Hodgins don't work too hard…" He stopped as Angela elbowed him. She hissed at him,

"You weren't supposed to tell her…" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Booth isn't in charge here. If I feel unfit to perform, I will remove myself. Otherwise, I have been given a clean bill of health."

"He's just looking out for you Sweetie." Angela said, "You weren't here when you guys were…you know… missing. I'm not surprised he's worried." Hodgins looked at Brennan at the mention of what happened. He had talked a bit about it with Angela, and it had made him feel better, but knowing his friend and coworker, Jack also knew that she probably had pushed it to the back of her mind. Temperance only confirmed his thoughts, as she replied,

"Could we not mention what happened two days ago? I don't see how it's relevant anymore. There are thousands of people waiting to be identified; let's get started on one of those cases until something comes up." Zack nodded, and without a second thought, left the platform to find them a new victim to identify. Angela left shortly after, knowing that now was not the time to get Brennan to open up. She resolved just to keep an eye on her. Sometimes just moving on and forgetting was Temperance's best way of dealing with things. Hodgin's, however, lingered.

"If you need more time Jack, let me know. I understand." Brennan said. He shook his head, though he noticed that Brennan had used his first name, something she rarely ever did.

"I need to work. Are you sure everything's okay with you?" She offered him a small smile.

"Fine. We made it and that's all that matters. Life goes on." He nodded, not quite believing her, but letting the subject slide. He knew the nightmares that plagued his thoughts, he knew the fears he felt, and he knew that he couldn't be alone - that she must be having similar side effects from the traumatic experience. As he watched her walk away, he knew that sooner or later, she was going to have to deal with it.

-----

Bones didn't even have to look up from her desk. She recognized the footsteps making their way purposefully into her office. She continued writing, mounds of paper hovering, waiting for her attention.

"What is it Booth? New case?" She didn't even look up from her paperwork, as Booth glanced at her.

"You didn't even see me come in. How did you know it was me?" Brennan finally looked up at her partner.

"You walk differently than everyone else. Cam and Angela walk lighter and normally with heels. Zack and Hodgins are either much slower, or much faster. Therefore, by process of elimination, I figured it had to be you." Booth just looked at her. Again, she felt him watching her, just as Zack and Angela had. Wondering what was going through her head, how she was coping.

But Temperance knew how to cope. She had learned quickly as a 15 year old left without any parents, without any brother. She had fought her way to becoming a famous forensic anthropologist and renowned author. Temperance had coped through losing her parents, through being kidnapped by Kenton, through waking up bloodied in New Orleans, through finding her mother's remains, and most recently, through being buried alive. She coped the only way she knew how; ignore the pain, and the fear and concentrate on the one thing she had – the one thing that would never change, the reliability of her job.

"How are you doing?" Booth finally asked, genuinely. Brennan knew he was concerned, and she appreciated it. She had been touched when he had brought her to church with him the day before, but she didn't understand his worry. The doctors had released her soon after they had been found. She had no physical injuries, except for a few scrapes and bruises from the explosion of the air bags, and the burns on the back of her neck.

"I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She asked. Booth moved a bit closer, and sat down.

"Because Bones… it's alright not to be okay after what happened." She gave him a smile of reassurance.

"We made it Booth. We survived. How could I not be okay?" Booth looked at her searchingly. She knew she wasn't fooling him entirely, but he did return the smile she gave.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zack said, poking his head into the office. "I have some remains ready. Do you want me to start putting them together?" Dr. Brennan nodded.

"I'll be out soon Zack. I have a bit more paperwork to do first." He nodded, and made his way over to the platform. Booth piped up,

"You know you could take it slow, your first day back." Temperance rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I heard you told Zack and Angela not to let me work too much…"

"Obviously they didn't listen. Seriously, Temperance…" Brennan knew he was being serious. He rarely used her first name. "… Take it easy. You've been through a lot the last few days…"

"I'm fine." She said with a tone of finality, grabbing more paper from the stack that loomed on her desk, starting to read so she wouldn't have to look into Booths piercing eyes that continued to watch her. "Is there some reason that you came? Do we have a new case?" Booth sighed.

"No, we don't have a new case. I came to check up on you." Bones looked up from her work again.

"Booth – I promise I'm alright." He got up from the chair and started making his way out the door, before pausing and turning around. Temperance was already crouched over her work, immersed into what she was reading. He wondered how long it would be until everything that happened caught up with her. Not just what happened two days ago, but from over her lifetime. No one should have had to go through what she had been through, and Seeley Booth knew that her detached reaction to what had happened only days previous was proof that things weren't as "fine" as she claimed.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – Needless to say, I am thrilled at the response I've received for this story! Thank you to all my reviewers, and to all of you who read my work. Of course I will be continuing, although you should know that sometimes I can not post as often as I would like – I work full time and am in my third year of university full time. Life is hectic, and unfortunately, writing is just a pastime I squeeze in during rare breaks or late night insomnia episodes. As well, this story is completely on a whim; I have no set plan, so any input is, as always, greatly appreciated!_

**Chapter 2:**

"The latest Jane Doe from Limbo…" Zack said, introducing his mentor to their newest subject. As he continued to brief her on the information he had found so far, Temperance found her mind haze over.

----

She found herself sitting in the driver's seat of a car, surrounded by nothing but darkness. Turning to look behind her, she expected to see Hodgins, injured, but no one was there. She was alone. Brennan didn't know how long she sat in the darkness, the overwhelming sense of loneliness consuming her, with nothing but the blackness and despair.

----

"Dr. Brennan?" Zack said curiously, staring at his boss. It seemed to him like she hadn't paid attention to a word he had said during the last 5 minutes. Brennan looked, almost startled to see Zack. Her mind quickly processed the situation.

'_It seemed so real._' She thought to herself, trying to situate herself.

"I'm sorry Zack." She said, trying to quickly recover and not allow her protégé to realize her sudden blackout. "You're findings sound fine. Keep working on it. I'll be in my office…" Temperance quickly walked off the platform, past Hodgins, who made his way over to his young friend.

"What's going on?" Zack looked at him.

"I told Dr. Brennan about my findings on the latest Jane Doe from Limbo. She barely was listening to me. I asked her a question and she didn't even answer, she just said to continue with my work; that my findings were correct and that she was returning to her office."

Jack glanced towards her office. The blinds were shut, deterring any eyes from her view. Zack went back to his work, oblivious to what was really going on, but Hodgins knew that something was up, and that he needed to do something to help her. After spending hours together in that car, thinking that they were going to die, he owed it to her to make sure she made it through.

-----

Brennan quickly shut her blinds, basking in the privacy of her office. She sat down on her couch. She needed to think. There had to be some physiological reason as to why she had just blacked out.

'_Sleep deprivation._' Her mind finally rationalized. After two nights of barely any rest, her body must have been telling her that it needed a break. The fact that her dream had been about being in the car was simply because the whole incident was still fresh on her mind. She felt slightly relieved at such a logical explanation.

Temperance hoped that Zack didn't notice what had happened. The last thing she needed was her coworkers to start aggravating her about taking more time off to "heal", or having Booth constantly over her shoulder as if she was going to pass out at any moment. She felt comforted in the fact that her loyal assistant was blissfully ignorant to certain realities of life, and had been consumed in his work of the new Jane Doe.

-----

Hodgins watched Angela as she moved around her office. He wished he could stand there all day, without her detecting him watching her work. He felt like just being near her would never grow old. She finally noticed him and gave him a big smile, as he entered the room.

"How are you holding up?" She asked gently, as they both sat down on the couch.

"I'm better than yesterday." He said, appreciating that he had her to help him get through what had happened.

"One day at a time." She said. "But I have the feeling you came here to talk about something else…" Jack gave her a big grin. He loved that she could sense things from a mile away.

"I'm worried about Dr. Brennan." Angela looked at him and nodded.

"I know. I am too. I think we all are. I know that she's handled things like this before in the past, but I'm worried that this time might have been one time too many. She won't even talk about it."

"I just talked to Zack. She barely paid attention to what he was telling her, and then left without even answering his question. That's not like her. Now she's barricaded in her office with the blinds closed." Angela frowned.

"Do you think we should tell Booth?" Jack shrugged.

"I don't know – that's why I came to you." Angela gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"I'll talk to him. And I'll see if maybe she'll go out with me tonight too – even if it's just for drinks or coffee. She might open up." Jack leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Angela smiled. "You should be careful – Cam could walk in, then we'd be in trouble."

"Unless you're forgetting, I kind of own this place…" He gave her a wink as he walked out the door to go help Zack.

-----

Early afternoon, Booth walked into the Jeffersonian, running into a frowning Angela.

"What's up Angela?" He said. She turned and glanced towards Bones' office. She was sitting at her desk, pouring over paperwork, occasionally glancing at her computer, obviously enveloped in her work.

"I tried to get her to leave early with me and just go out – to a movie, for coffee, or even just her place…" Booth gave her a small smile.

"Let me guess – she said no. Ang, you know Bones. You can't get her to leave this place early, that's never changed." Angela shook her head.

"It's not the leaving early part. She was distant. She's not the same Booth; completely detached, uninterested in doing anything. She's been in her office almost all day." It was Booth's turn to frown. Angela said in a concerned voice,

"Something's really wrong." Booth just nodded, and started walking towards Brennan's office. Angela knew without words that Booth would do what ever he could to help her deal with whatever was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N – Thank you all so much for all of the reviews! For those of you who have seen the latest episode 'Judas on a Pole', just so you know, I am not including what happened in that episode in my story – it is solely based on the show to the episode where Brennan and Hodgins are buried alive. I will try and post more often, though life often prevents me from my second love (writing). Happy New Years everyone, and a belated Merry Christmas! And sorry for this chapter not being particularly…Christmassy! Oh yes… and by the way – this story might not end up, all perfect happy ending… I have a few ideas up my sleeve._

**Chapter 3:**

"Are you going to be making a habit of this?" Brennan said as Booth entered her office. The agent understood what Angela meant. Her voice was distant, almost cold. Detached. He decided to play along with her little game.

"A habit of what?" Temperance looked up from her work; her eyes dull, lacking the unique spark that used to light up her eyes.

"Coming here when there is no case. Coming to check up on me. Angela asked you to come, didn't she?" Booth wasn't going to let her piercing gaze break him down.

"I didn't realize you had a problem with me caring. I'll remember that in the future." Booth thought he saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes, but she quickly masked it before he had any chance to delve deeper. Instead, her eyes went straight back to her work.

After a few moments of silence, Booth couldn't take it anymore. He got up, and placed his hands on her desk.

"Is it so wrong that your best friend is worried about you? That I'm worried about you?" He wanted to get some reaction out of her, anything, to prove to himself that she was still his 'Bones', struggling with the trials that had shaken her life. Brennan looked up at him, with none of the fire he was searching for in her eyes.

"There is no reason for you or Angela to be worried." She said simply. "Unless there is something else, I would appreciate getting back to my work." Booth left her office, frustrated. Something was definitely up with her. The Bones he knew was strong, confident and intelligent, yes, but she had never been able to hide what she was feeling around him. She had never alienated Angela before. Now, she had successfully cut herself off from the two people she was probably closest to.

-----

It was 8 pm, and Temperance figured she had the lab to herself. She had watched Angela, Hodgins and Zack leave together. Angela had glanced back, and she knew it was her way of telling her that there was still time for her to join them, but she had just looked back at her work. The next time she looked up, everyone was gone.

She knew they were all talking about her, 'worried about her', as Booth put it. There was something different inside of her that she couldn't explain with logic. Temperance didn't feel anything anymore. Nothing except fear. Nothing about her friends, her coworkers. She didn't care that Booth was sleeping with Cam, or Angela with Hodgins. She didn't care that they were talking about her. She didn't feel happy, but she didn't feel sad. It was as if all of her emotions had been left behind somewhere, and she had become an empty person.

Deciding it was time to go home, Temperance packed up her things and made her way out of the building. As she walked in the parking lot towards her car, she pressed the button on her keychain to unlock the doors, her car signaling that it was now unlocked. Suddenly, Brennan felt someone creep up behind her, and her neck started to burn as if it was on fire. She frantically grabbed onto her car to keep herself from falling, unable to defend herself against her attacker.

"Dr. Brennan?" She heard Cam's voice call. Temperance opened her eyes, and noticed her hands gripped tightly against her car. She turned and saw Cam walking towards her.

"Yes?" She responded, trying to pretend as if she hadn't just blacked out a few seconds prior. Cam's voice was uncharacteristically soft, and almost compassionate.

"Is everything alright? I thought everyone else had already left…" Cam was giving her the look. It was the same look she had been getting all day. What made it worse was she was getting it from Cam, someone who didn't even particularly like her.

"Fine. Fine." She quickly covered up, but inside her mind was racing. That was twice today. Twice she had unwillingly been throttled back to relive the recent terrors.

"Dr. Brennan, if you want to take a few days off, I would understand…" Temperance knew that she usually would have fought this, but now she thought, why? The last thing she needed was for any of them, especially Booth, to find out that she's been having these uncontrollable nightmares in the middle of the day.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Brennan responded. Cam looked at her surprised.

"Okay. Well, why don't you just take off the rest of the week, and come back on Monday? Is that enough time?" Brennan just nodded. It was five days to catch up on sleep and get some time to herself so everyone would just leave her alone. Nothing was wrong. Cam said goodbye to her, and made her way to her own car, and Temperance got into hers. 'Its sleep deprivation,' her logical mind told herself, as she drove off into the winter night towards her apartment.

-----

Temperance Brennan was losing it. She had tossed and turned for 6 hours, her thoughts riddled with nightmares about being buried alive, about her family, about every moment in her life where she had been scared or without control of the situation. They taunted her. She wanted to feel the pain of all of it. She wanted to cry because it was supposed to hurt. She wanted to be angry. Nothing came.

Temperance had studied how many cultures had found methods to release their pain. She had to stay in control of her life. She had to cope with it. She made her way into her kitchen and found a sharp knife from drawer, and sat down in a corner in her living room. As she made the first cut, and saw the blood that still flowed, she knew that she was still alive. She knew she wasn't being logical, or rational. But at least it allowed her to feel something. Maybe she wasn't the same Temperance Brennan she was before – the logical, socially inept, but brilliant crime fighting forensic anthropologist. Maybe she had turned into a sorry excuse for a human being who couldn't even find the emotions to care about those who were worried about her, who had taken one burden to many, and was now crushed, beneath even the stable, indomitable world that had become her life.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N – Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! I know some of you were surprised at the fact I made Brennan a cutter. I wanted to really express the absolute despair and detachment she felt; that for her, the only way she can feel something, anything, was to prove to herself that she really was alive. After everything that girl has gone through in the show, I'm surprised she's as sane as she is… Happy New Years everyone!_

**Chapter 4:**

Temperance hadn't moved from the corner, but had finally fallen asleep, her head rested at an awkward angle against the wall. Her half drunken beer lay tipped over, its contents slowly oozing across the hard wood floor. Clotted blood stuck to the small pairing knife that lay half hazardly next to her. The red on her wrist contrasted with the paleness of her skin, as she breathed shallowly, the exhaustion settled over her, trapping her conscious mind in blissful darkness.

-----

It was 9 am, and Booth made his way into the Jeffersonian. He had laid awake part of the night wondering about his partner, and what he should do. He came to the conclusion that the only thing he could do was to give her her space, and make sure she knew he was there for her. Surely this was only Brennan's way of dealing with the aftermath of yet another painful experience. Maybe after a night's rest she would even be back to her chipper self. He walked into her office, expecting to see her sitting, working in her chair, but was surprised to see it empty and untouched. He turned around, and saw Hodgins walking by, quickly flagging him down.

"Hodgins. Have you seen Bones this morning?" Jack made his way over to the agent.

"No one's seen her yet. Angela tried calling her but she didn't pick up." Booth frowned, but Hodgins continued, "I wouldn't worry though. She thinks it might just be because she's still mad at her for being concerned."

"It's not like her to be this late though…" Booth said, but was interrupted as Cam walked up to them.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking between the two men.

"Bones isn't here yet. I was just asking Dr. Hodgins if he knew where she was." Cam nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I gave Dr. Brennan the rest of the week off." Both Booth and Hodgins looked at her, surprised. Cam quickly explained, "She agreed, without any fight and will be back on Monday; I think she finally realized she needed a few days off to recuperate. I ran into her in the parking space last night when I was leaving, and she had been acting a bit strange."

"Strange?" Jack asked. "How?"

"I called her name once, and she didn't answer me. She was gripping her car tightly. When I called her again, she turned around, and looked almost, panicked. I offered for her to take a few days off, which she said was probably a good idea, and then she got in her car and drove off." Booth looked at Hodgins worriedly. Cam picked up on it. "Look Seeley. I'm sure she's fine; she was probably just tired, that's all. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting." Booth didn't even notice her leave. Jack looked at the agent carefully,

"Zack said that yesterday he had been talking to her on the platform, and she had completely zoned him out. When he asked her something, he said she quickly dismissed herself to her office. And now Cam noticed her panicked in the garage? Something is going on." Hodgins said worriedly.

"I'm going to go over to her apartment; just make sure she's okay." Jack nodded, as Booth made his way down the hallway, and out to his SUV.

-----

Booth didn't know if Bones wasn't picking up because she was angry at him for bothering her, or because something had happened to her. Either way, he was going to find out what it was. He pulled into a parking spot near her complex, noticing her car parked in her parking space, and made his way up to the second floor.

He knocked on the door several times, and called her name but got no response. Something felt terribly wrong to him. His hand on the doorknob, he expected the need to ram the door open, but was surprised to have the knob easily twist in his hand.

Brennan's apartment was flooded with light, pouring in from the open windows. He made his way down the entrance hallway, wondering if perhaps she was maybe asleep in her bedroom. She would kill him if she found him sneaking around her apartment while she was sleeping. But Booth couldn't shake the bad feeling, and promised himself he would only leave once he knew she was alright. His eyes scanned across her kitchen and living room when it suddenly stopped on the object unmoving in the corner.

Booth hurried over to the corner, and flung himself down on the floor in front of her. Her head was lolled to the side, her chest barely rising. An empty beer bottle lay stuck in its own contents on the floor. What made his heart stop was when he went to check her pulse, and noticed the small incisions and dried blood on her wrists.

"What happened to you Temperance?" He whispered quietly. He noticed the small knife lying next to her and cursed. Brennan slowly started to stir, raising her uncut hand to the back of her sore neck. Her eyes fluttered open, surprised to see Booth's worried face in front of her.

"Booth?" She said quietly. Remembering the events of the previous night, she quickly stood up, only to stumble as she grew suddenly faint. Two strong hands grasped her arms as she steadied herself, and the world came back into focus. She tore herself away from his grasp and moved away from him. She didn't know what was worse, that she had no idea what to say, or the fact that Booth was saying nothing, only watching her with eyes that brimmed with concern and fear.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N – Thank you to all who reviewed! You are like life of fan fiction! I'm absolutely thrilled at the response I've received. I'll try to keep posting as regularly as possible. This chapter contains some serious topics – I've bumped the rating up to 'T'. Please review as well. This isn't a typical route I normally take my stories. I sometimes get an idea for a very dramatic and angsty fiction, but I always worry it will not remain faithful to the characters. Please give me your input!_

**Chapter 5:**

Booth paced back and forth in Brennan's apartment, listening as the shower ran. After minutes of silence between them, she had quickly excused herself from the room. It was the only words she had said to him. His stomach, however, was in a million knots. What had happened last night? What had driven her to the point where she felt like she had no other possible way out than to hurt herself?

He felt the anger building up inside. Images of her lying in the corner, the cuts on her wrists wouldn't erase from his mind. Why hadn't she called him? Surely she had to know by now that he would do anything for her. Booth had no idea what he was going to say when she came back out. He pounded his fist hard against her wall, thinking to himself, wondering how things could have spiraled downwards so quickly.

-----

Temperance let the scolding hot water wash over her body. The soap stung on her wrists; she reached for her stiff neck, hoping it would loosen in the warmth. Every moment that passed she knew was a moment closer to when she would have to face her partner. She knew that he was waiting for her in the living room, and Brennan didn't know what she was going to say.

Accepting the inevitable, she turned off the water. After slipping into a pair of sweats, a long sleeved top that covered her wrists, and throwing her hair up into a wet ponytail, she quietly made her way out towards the living room. Sure enough, Booth was sitting on her couch, wringing his hands, and obviously deep in thought. She made her way into the kitchen and poured two glasses of water. By the time she was finished and was making her way towards the living room, Booth had become aware of her presence. He watched her as she set the glass down in front of him and took a seat on the other side of the same couch, not looking at him.

Seeley took a sip of the water, and put it back down. He turned to look at her, where she sat, staring at the glass of water in her hands, as if searching for all her answers. Her eyes had dark circles underneath, and held no emotion. Booth wished he could see something inside, peek through the walls he had slowly brought down over two years, walls that had now gone back up. He wanted some explanation for why she had taken such a drastic step in a direction he never contemplated she would ever take, but he couldn't seem to find the words. He was overwhelmed.

"I don't know what to say." Brennan finally said quietly. Booth looked at her icy blue eyes.

"Why?" Was all he replied, in a hoarse voice. Brennan turned away, this time staring into the nothingness in front of her

"I wanted to feel something." She responded simply after a few minutes, still not looking at him. Booth just watched at her, not quite understanding. Bones continued, "I don't feel anything anymore." She turned to look at him. "Not about my job, my family… my friends. Nothing."

"Temperance," he said, very seriously, his entire face worn with concern, "were you thinking of killing yourself?" When she shrugged and looked back down at her glass, he felt his inside feel like they were going to be torn out. Booth tried to gather himself, having been thrown by an answer he hadn't expected to get.

"When did this all start?" He paused, reaching over and just touching her arm. She didn't react. "Why didn't you come to me?" Again, Brennan was silent. Booth ached to pull her into his arms and hug her. He had never felt the way he felt now, like he had just lost his other half. She wasn't his Bones, and Booth was scared that he was going to lose her forever. Temperance Brennan had finally snapped.

Brennan turned to look at Booth. She had never been able to read anyone, except him. His eyes were full of hurt and worry. Lines that she had never noticed before seemed to be engraved on his face. And yet, she felt nothing. Over the weeks, she had felt the twinges of jealousy when she saw him with Cam; over the months, the relief and comfort of his protection as her partner; over the years, the undying commitment of a friend. Now, she felt nothing. He spoke up again,

"Zack said you had blanked out for awhile yesterday when he was talking to you. Then Cam told me this morning you had been acting strange in the parking garage last night." Brennan sighed. They had noticed. She could feel her heart start to beat more rapidly, and her breathing became more labored, as if the air was getting thinner.

"It was nothing." She finally said.

"Nothing?" Booth responded, almost angrily. "God Temperance. I want to help. Please! Let me help you." He begged her, searching in her eyes desperately for the woman he had grown to care about so deeply, the woman he had grown to love. She stood up.

"Maybe you should just go. I'm obviously upsetting you." Booth shot up and went over to her, grasping her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"I walk in and find you lying in the corner, with your wrists cut and you think I'm just going to go? You're blanking out at work, shutting down to everyone who's ever given a damn about you." He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "I can't just pretend like this never happened."

"What do you mean?" She said, frowning, taking a step back. He took another deep breath.

"I want to take you to the hospital. I think you need to see a doctor about this." As he moved towards her, she took a few more steps back, moving away from his reach, staring at him with a piercing gaze.

"I won't go." She whispered, not breaking the eye contact. She could feel her heart beat increasing, her breathing becoming harder and harder. Booth pleaded with her, still carefully trying to move towards her,

"Bones, please. I will do whatever it takes to get you through this. I want the old you back, but I have to get you help. I can't stand by and let you do this to yourself. " He saw a flicker of fear across her face. At least it was some emotion.

She blinked and the next thing she knew, she was sitting in the corner of a dark room. Suddenly, a large man began to focus in front of her, gun in hand.

'I'm sorry I have to do this' Kenton said, as he bound her wrists. She tried to move, wanting to fight him off, but couldn't move a muscle.

'Please don't kill me' she pleaded with her assailant. He grinned and moved close towards her ear.

'You are alone.'

-----

"BONES?" Booth yelled, and her head finally turned. She had suddenly gone blank on him right after he had pleaded with her to let him help her, and for nearly two minutes had become completely unresponsive, though still conscious. He realized quickly this must have been what both Zack and Cam had witnessed. She looked at him, her breathing rapid, and then slowly let her eyes close, slumping towards the floor.

Booth grabbed her before she hit the hardwood. He was terrified. He dialed 911 on his cell phone, giving the operator quick instructions, all the while holding her unconscious body close.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N – Sorry it took so long to post. School and work are crazy, and I just don't seem to have the kind of time I'd like to write! Hopefully I'll get some chapters up pretty close together. Reviews ALWAYS welcome!! Thanks for hanging in there with me; our good friends are in for a tough ride – I really appreciate any input I can get!_

**Chapter 6:**

Booths hands were folded, his back hunched over. Next to him, Angela sat, with a magazine in her hands, her eyes glazed over, not really looking at the pages. She was the one to finally break the silence,

"Are you sure you…" She started. Booth didn't look up, but he nodded.

"I'm sure." He heard Angela take a deep breath, obviously at a loss of what to say. Both looked up as a serious looking doctor walked purposefully towards them.

"Are you here for Dr. Brennan?" Angela and Booth, both stood up, following the doctor as they walked to a quieter, more private part of the hallway in the busy emergency room.

"Is she alright?" Booth asked.

"I've admitted Dr. Brennan into the psychiatric ward for evaluation and treatment." Booth looked at the doctor, his eyes widening with shock. He turned to look at Angela, who had the same expression.

"The psych ward?" She said quietly.

"She regained consciousness on the way to the hospital and since has refused any treatment, and had barely spoken. During a cursory physical examination while still unconscious, the paramedics noticed cut marks on his wrist, consistent with attempted suicide." Booth heard a small sob escape Angela's lips, but the doctor pressed on. "After reviewing her history, and her recent traumatic experience, we called for a psychiatric evaluation, which is standard in such a situation."

"She had refused the evaluation after being buried as well." Angela said quietly. "Do you think that had anything to do with this?"

"I can't say at this point; we have to wait first to see what the psychiatrist says." Booth finally spoke up,

"Why not just have the evaluation? Why have her admitted to the psychiatric ward?" The doctor took a deep breath.

"Dr. Brennan didn't seem to appreciate the idea of an eval. She got a little forceful, and we ended up sedating her. It only further confirmed the need for psychiatric help." Booth's stomach turned into a thousand knots. He turned to look at Angela, whose face was pale with shock. He put his arm around her shoulder, trying to give her what little support he could.

"Can we see her?" Booth asked.

"I can take you up to the psychiatric ward. You can see her, but unfortunately, you can not talk to her right now. We have a section of the ward for family members, if you just want to stay, and wait for news. Other wise, we will let you know once the evaluation has been completed and what we plan to do afterwards. I've noticed that Miss. Montenegro is listed as her power of attorney?" Seeley looked over at Angela, who nodded, not surprised at this. He, on the other hand, had no idea that Brennan had made her best friend her power of attorney. "I can meet you two up on the 9th floor in about 15 minutes after I attend the rest of my patients. You will need clearance to enter the ward."

Booth turned to Angela after the doctor had left. They sat down for a moment, trying to absorb everything.

"Booth. I don't… I don't…" She took a deep breath, and looked at him. "I don't think I can see her like that." He nodded in understanding. It was hard for him, when he had seen her huddled in that corner of her apartment, and then to see her detachment and collapse. He could hardly imagine how Angela must feel about it.

"Why don't you call Hodgins to pick you up?" Booth suggested.

"What about you?"

"I'm staying here." Booth said firmly. Angela knew it was pointless to argue. When it came to her best friend, there was nothing Seeley Booth wouldn't do to save her.

-----

Booth made his way into the psychiatric ward, gathering in his surroundings. The walls were falsely cheery, contrasting with the stark white, anesthetic smelling environment so typical of hospitals. The nurse directed him towards room 908, where she motioned towards the window in the door.

"It's a one way window, so she can't see out." The nurse explained kindly, letting him have a few moments alone to watch her.

The room was a soft yellow color, with a window overlooking a park on the south side, the sun slowly filtering in. He noticed, however, the bars blocking the window as a possible exit. Temperance was wearing a thin hospital gown, with a house coat; she was sitting in the corner, her head leaning against the wall.

Booth could see in her eyes that she knew what was going on; that she was hurting and trying to process the situation. She knew where she was, and why she was there. He only hoped that she would let the doctors help her. He wanted her back, but seeing her in the psychiatric ward, admitted, something in Booth died. How were they supposed to go back to the way things used to be; how could she become the same social ignorant, feisty, beautiful partner and friend that he had grown to love, after she had finally broken down?

Seeley wished he could open the door and just tell her that it would be okay. Reassure her, and see her smile; make sure she knew that he was there for her, no matter what. He didn't want her to feel abandoned, but he had no doubt, that sitting alone in that room, it was what she felt. If she felt anything at all anymore. His heart broke that he couldn't be there for her, probably at the point where she needed him most. Instead, he placed his hand on the door, the closest he was able to get to her.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, as he turned away, and made his way down the hall towards the family waiting room.

-----

Temperance still felt groggy from whatever the doctors in the ER had given her. She didn't know why she had reacted so vehemently. Actually, she did, but she didn't understand. How had things spiraled so quickly? How had she lost the firm grip on a life she had tried so hard to control? She had stopped feeling, and now she was feeling everything at once. She was scared and lonely…angry. How was she supposed to get her life back, and what was she going to do now, locked in the psychiatric ward, without her friends, without Booth by her side? She wasn't going to let them drug her. She was strong enough to figure this out herself and just wanted to get out of there. She just wanted to die and let it all be over.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N – Wow – it's been forever since I've updated this story! I'm kind of ignoring what happened in the second half of season 2, naturally, just to keep up with continuity of the story. Hope to post more often! Reviews are very welcome. I do realize that Brennan is slightly OOC in this, but we all love a hurt and distressed Brennan and overprotective Booth right? I hope though, that this story has its own uniqueness. Your input is very valued! _

**Chapter 7:**

Two days passed by quickly. Booth had formally requested a leave of absence, stating that he had a family emergency. To him, this was an emergency. Somehow they had managed to keep what had happened to Brennan within the Jeffersonian Medico-legal lab family, and wished to keep it that way, in an effort to salvage Brennan's reputation. The only other person who knew was Cullen, who willingly gave Booth the time off, as Bones had done so much to help his dying daughter.

The time spent in the psychiatric ward was lonely. Booth still hadn't been able to talk to Bones, although he had spent hours standing outside her door, watching her. The doctors would come in and out, taking time to talk with her. It was in those moments that Booth planted himself in the family waiting room, sipping on rancid burnt coffee, aimlessly staring at magazines and books among a few others, who mirror his face of exhaustion.

On the first evening Booth had sat next to a man nearly his age, tie askew, eyes hollowed. Seeley wondered if that was how he looked as well.

"_Hi," the man had said, "I'm Tom."_

"_Seeley" Booth replied, as he shook the man's hand._

"_Never a great place to meet people," Tom tried to joke, giving a half hearted smile. "Family member?"_

"_My work partner and best friend…" Booth replied quietly. Tom nodded,_

"_My wife. Lost our baby 2 months ago during childbirth – it had taken us 3 years to conceive. She hasn't been the same since. Last week I found her in the bathroom with an empty pill bottle."_

"_I'm so sorry," Booth answered, thinking of Parker and of Bones, and of how serious the situation really was. Tom had just opened his heart to him and Booth knew that he and Tom both felt the same grief for a loved one._

"_My partner was kidnapped a few days ago and buried alive in a car. We barely made it to save her. She has always been strong, independent. Would kick my ass if I ever went 'Alpha male' and protective as she liked to say. She had been dealt a bad hand all her life and it took me a long time to get her to trust me, but eventually she's become my best friend. After this, she clammed up – has been pretending like nothing's wrong; like the fact she survived gives her reason not to fear for what almost happened. She had been blanking out the last few days. This morning I found her passed out in her apartment, with her wrists cut…" Booth lapsed into a comfortable silence with Tom, both of them lost in their own thoughts._

As Booth sat waiting early in the morning, he noticed a familiar presence sit next to him. It wasn't the first time now. Most of the time, they sat in silence, not having any reason to talk. Others, they made small chit chat, almost in an effort to salvage their sanity.

"Have you gotten to talk to her yet?" Tom asked Seeley quietly.

"Not yet, but they said maybe today. They won't even tell me how the evaluation has been going." Tom sighed,

"It takes a bit to hear back from the doctor. The first time you talk is the hardest – you really don't know what to expect, but try to act as normal as possible, and try not to blame yourself completely." Booth looked up at the man, who looked at him knowingly. He just nodded back.

-----

The last two days had been hell for Brennan. Doctors in, doctors out. Then there were the nurses. They wanted her to talk, about things, about anything. She didn't want to talk. She wanted to think. She was sleeping more, no thanks to the sedatives they were administering, but yet she was still blanking out. She needed to alter her hypothesis.

Then there was the loneliness she kept denying. She had no doubt that Booth had given up on her. Alpha male tendencies were great for saving the kidnapped and buried, damaged daughter of a con. Their personalities rivaled each other, or at least they used to. She was no longer a damsel in distress, she was a lost cause. Booth would find someone better. But she didn't care. She couldn't care, and she wouldn't. She wouldn't let it hurt. So instead she remained silent in her empty, bitter room. After all, the doctors couldn't analyze her if she didn't speak.

So instead, her thoughts were left to contend with her situation. No doubt she would be replaced at her job. Booth had given up on her, and she knew the rest of her friends could move on. Angela had Hodgins now, and Zack could easily replace her. Once the public found out that she was currently holed up in a mental institute, her credibility and reputation would be lost. What else was left?

She glanced at the cuts on her wrists. It had been irrational and illogical, but that momentary rush, that sense of feeling. Booth believed in heaven, and if he was right, then maybe she would get to see her mom. She had nothing left to lose.

-----

"Agent Booth?" The man in the stark white lab coat asked quietly to the small room of people. No one else flinched or looked up, except him, quickly getting to his feet, whispering a quick bye to Tom. He followed him down the hall to Dr. Jules Office, the head of the psychiatric ward. He motioned for him to sit down.

"We wanted to inform you that we have finished our evaluation of Dr. Brennan." Booth just nodded, unable to speak. "We are concerned about Temperance. We have been completely unsuccessful at getting her to talk at all. In fact, the last time she has spoken was when she was admitted to emergency." Booth felt his stomach tighten.

"What's going to happen to her?" The doctor sighed,

"Frankly, we're at a loss at what to do. Dr. Brennan is a very intelligent woman, and I can tell she is full cognizant of what is happening. Rather she is choosing not to talk because she wishes not to. Normally people who suffer from mental illness do not last in such silence, nor seem to constantly contemplate the situation." Booth nodded again,

"So you don't think she's mentally ill?" He asked hopefully. Again, the doctor sighed,

"Mentally ill, as in Schizophrenia or Bipolar disorder – no. From what I can gather from her history, I would say that Dr. Brennan is suffering from severe post traumatic stress disorder, along with acute depression. This last event seems to have triggered something that made her lose control. As explained by yourself and your coworkers, she was having periods of unconsciousness – similar to epileptics with silent seizures. We have witnessed those as well, up to 10-20 times a day, where Dr. Brennan has been completely catatonic. The cuts on her wrists also support my diagnosis. She is feeling hopeless and stressed over what had happened, and the fact she refuses to talk about it only concerns me greater about her continued mental health."

"What can we do? How can we help her?" Booth asked desperately. The doctor was making the situation sound hopeless – there had to be something, something they could do.

"I'm not prepared to release Dr. Brennan yet. She is a high risk patient for suicide, and until we get some input from her, I do not feel comfortable having her outside of supervision for her own safety. We have begun a course of antidepressants to see if that helps her. However, the question still remains of getting her to talk. What we would like to do is have you go visit with her, and see if you can get her to open up. Her other doctor also noted that her other friend Angela Montenegro might also be a good person to come visit. Once we can get her talking, then we will re-evaluate her release. Would this be something you would be willing to do?"

"Of course. I'll do anything to help her. But I don't know if she'll open up to me anymore. She's been pushing me out ever since the burial happened." Booth answered truthfully.

"At this point, Agent Booth, you seem to be our best shot." Booth sighed, trying to imagine what he was going to say, how he was going to handle himself without running up to her, half hugging her so tightly she would know how much he cared, half trying to shake some sense into her. But he would do it. He would do it for her. He looked up at the doctor, and asked quietly,

"What happens if I can't get her to talk." The doctor stared at Booth inquisitively, reading Booth better than he wanted to be read.

"You will." Was all he said.

-----

Booth stood outside her door for what felt like the hundredth time in only 48 hours; this time, however, he had the doorknob in his hand, and he was terrified to turn the handle. Instead he watched her. Sitting on her bed, facing towards him, but not looking at him. Her face was pale and drained. She looked skinnier and smaller, as if she was wasting away. He needed to do this for her. He slowly turned the knob, and put on a soft smile before walking in.

Brennan slowly looked up, realizing that the person entering was lacking any medical scrubs and runners, but rather had dress shoes, and incredibly wrinkled dress pants. He moved a little closer, when she finally met his eyes.

"Hey Bones," he whispered. She just stared at him for a second. She could sense her growing uneasiness. Finally, she whispered back, barely audible,

"Booth."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N – It's amazing how reviews really inspire you to keep writing!! Thank you all so much. I was especially pleased to hear that many of you didn't find Brennan OOC. It's wonderful for an author to hear she's been true to her characters. Anyways, here comes the next chapter – please review! _

**Chapter 8:**

"Booth." She had whispered quietly. Booth took a deep breath, but didn't move from his spot. He could feel the weight of the guilt on his shoulders and he tried desperately to keep his pounding heart under control. The rush of doctors and nurses could be heard as the door began to close, with the faint yells, 'Code Blue, Code Blue', but then silence enveloped the room with the click of the door closing. Booth remembered what Tom and Dr. Jules had said. At least she was talking to him.

"Hey Bones," He responded quietly, as he proceeded to grab a plastic chair from the corner of the room and pull it closer to where she was sitting on her bed. "How are you doing?" Seeley tried to keep his voice as normal as possible, but he could feel it wavering with uncertainty.

"Are you here to bring me home?" She looked at him inquisitively, purposefully ignoring his question. She was sick of being asked how she was doing. She was fine. Instead, Booth sighed,

"Not yet Temperance. We need to talk."

-----

"You're becoming worse than her" A voice came from the doorway of Angela's office. She turned from her screen, dark circles haunting her beautiful almond eyes that had since dulled. Jack slowly walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead, before pulling up a chair next to her. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know." Angela replied tiredly. "I don't know. My best friend is in a psych ward after having tried to commit suicide, and I've been selfishly holed up in my office for two days avoiding having to see her. What kind of friend am I?" Jack took her hands in his.

"You're the kind of compassionate friend who can't bear to see her friend in pain. Booth hasn't been able to see her yet anyways. You'll find the strength when its time and you will help her through this as you always have." Angela gave him a weak smile and a quick kiss on the lips.

"How are you holding up?" She asked sincerely. "Brennan's in the hospital after what happened to both of you." He shrugged.

"It's not easy, but the difference is, I never kept everything bottled up inside. I had you. But I feel like there's something I should do, something I could've done. I know what she's feeling, and I know what's in her nightmares, but I feel helpless to help her overcome them…" Jack stopped as he and Angela turned, noticing a dark shadow standing in her doorway.

-----

"I don't need to talk Booth. I need to get out of here and get back to work." Brennan said, rising to her feet. Booth followed suit.

"They won't do that Bones. You need to talk about what happened when you were buried in that car. You need to talk about why you decided to cut your wrists. Temperance," Booth replied in a pleading voice, finally grabbing her shoulders in frustration, "I want to help you. I want you back. Please." For a moment Booth thought he could see something soften in her eyes, until she roughly pulled back and moved towards the window.

"I want to go home – you can't keep me here." She said, her voice getting louder.

"Bones – I told you, you can't leave yet. Please…" He begged again.

"Then get out! I don't need to talk. I don't need to be here. I don't need you." She said loudly and vehemently, glaring at him with hard eyes. He couldn't let her see the hurt he felt, as he stood there still, unable to move. This was going from bad to worse. "GET OUT!" She screamed louder. "OUT! OUT! OUT!" Booth slowly backed out, as 2 nurses and Dr. Jules quickly came into the room, having obviously witnessed the entire encounter.

"You need to calm down Dr. Brennan." The doctor said calmly, trying to restrain Brennan, until she suddenly slumped, unmoving on the floor.

"Bones!!" Booth yelled in a panic, but one of the nurses came to him and moved him out of the room.

"She'll be fine." She said, in an annoyingly calm voice. "It's just another one of her blank outs." He realized that the nurse had led him right back into the family waiting room. Needing some privacy to gather his thoughts, he made his way to the men's washroom.

He stared at his reflection in the small mirror, noticing his bloodshot, sunken eyes and pale, scruffy face, untamed from 2 days without shaving. He glanced over his shoulder, when he noticed a pair of feet sticking out from under the stall behind him.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" He said, banging on the door, which slowly slid open, revealing Tom, half propped up against the toilet, blood oozing from his wrists, a pocket knife on the dirty floor beside him.

"Tom!" He yelled. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screamed even louder. He grabbed whatever he could and started putting pressure on the man's wrists.

"Stay with me Tom." He said, desperately.

"Just let me die…" Tom said quietly, his eyes drifting shut. Seeley was suddenly pushed aside by a nurse and a doctor who began working on the man. He just stood there, watching, with the blood still on his hands from trying to save the man's life. What felt like only seconds later, he heard the gruff voice of the doctor.

"Time of death, 16:42." Booth just stood there in shock. He overheard the doctor inform the nurse,

"He had lost his wife just this afternoon. Apparently she had been stashing her medication between the mattresses and OD'd and was pronounced not even 30 minutes ago. We really should call the coroners office."

"Are you alright sir?" The nurse asked kindly. He just nodded, not taking his eyes off Tom. "You should really go home and clean yourself up. Let us know if there is anything we can do." She half led him out of the room, and to the nurse's station where he found his bloody hands were being cleaned and sanitized by the nurse. Afterwards, Booth found his feet taking him away from the psych ward and to the Jeffersonian.

-----

"Booth – Man, are you okay?" Hodgins asked, as Booth slowly trudged into the room. Angela had turned pale.

"Is it Brennan? Is she alright?" She asked quickly, in an incredibly soft voice. Booth didn't speak, but sat down on the extra chair, and put his head in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N – Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews. They just made my day everytime one showed up in my mailbox. Sorry it took me awhile to post – I am a bit of a sporadic writer, being a full time university student in my last year, and I work as a full time nanny. I just wrote a huge final exam this weekend, which is why I haven't been able to post at all. Hopefully I'll get these chapters up more quickly now!! I'm not super thrilled with this chapter, but sometimes you need these intermediary ones to tie together the story…_

**Chapter 9:**

"Booth – what is it?" Angela asked anxiously, her hand on Booth's shoulder as she bent down next to him. He took a deep breath before uncovering his face and sitting back up again, Angela and Jack watching him worriedly. His eyes were red with exhaustion, and what Angela assumed may have been, at one point, tears. Booth didn't even know where to begin.

"I tried…God damn it – I tried…" was all he could get out.

"What do you mean Booth?" Jack pressed, trying to understand what the man meant. He sighed,

"They let me into talk to her. She hasn't said a word since she was admitted two days ago. But she talked to me…" Angela looked at him hopefully,

"But that's good right?" She said. "Are they going to release her?" Booth shook his head.

"All she would say was asking when I was going to get her out so she could work. When I told her she needed to talk about what happened, she lost it on me. Told me she didn't need me anymore and to get out." He looked down at his hands, but felt Angela put her hand comfortingly on his forearm. "Then she blacked out again. The doctors pushed me out of the room. I went into the bathroom to calm down…" Images of Tom lying on the cold dirty bathroom floor flooded his mind. "I had met a man whose wife was in there for trying to kill herself. She had died that afternoon from overdosing her pills. I found him in there, on the floor, with his wrists slit." Angela gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Booth – man. I'm so sorry." Jack said quietly, not knowing what to say.

"I tried to save him, but it was too late. Seeing him on the floor, the cuts on his wrists..." He looked up to look at the pair, "it was like seeing her on that floor again. What happened? Damn it!" He cursed loudly, "What the hell happened?"

-----

Temperance slowly opened her eyes and stared at the boring white ceiling. She was grateful that she was finally alone again. Booth at some point had left after she had screamed at him to go, and all she remembered past that were more nightmares of being in that car. Booth hadn't abandoned her. He had come back, but she had forced him away, and said the most hurtful thing - something she knew would probably keep him away. She had told him that she didn't need him. And that small voice of reason in her heart told her that now, more than ever, she did need him.

He was right – how were things supposed to go back to the way they were before this nightmare? She had lost herself. Temperance Brennan didn't know who she was anymore. She needed to find a way out. She needed to find who she was again. What should she do?

The doctors were not going to release her until she talked, but what was she supposed to say? She didn't mean to cut her wrists? That was a lie. She knew exactly what she was doing. Maybe that she understands that what happened was an isolated incident, that wasn't her fault, and that it was okay to be scared over what happened? She needed to tell them exactly what they wanted to hear. Then she could get out of there.

-----

Booth took another deep breath. Her couch smelled just like her. He couldn't pinpoint the exact scent, nor had he ever really noticed it before. It was only in her absence that he suddenly realized how much he missed that smell. Angela and Jack had both insisted that he get some rest, but after the exhausting events of that day, he couldn't find the energy to drive home. Instead he found himself curled up on the couch in her office, breathing in her scent. His eyes passed over all of her precious artifacts placed perfectly on display, the piles of papers neatly arranged on her desk – all of them reminding him of her.

It was in that moment that Booth realized how much he had changed. When had he become so dependent upon her? Since he had found her in her apartment, it had felt like half of him was missing. Here he was, lying on her couch, with memories of her plaguing his mind; he wondered how he was going to save her this time. No one had ever had that kind of grasp on his heart and mind. No one except his son, but certainly no woman. He used to wonder sometimes before how he had managed in the two years of their partnership, to break down so many of her walls – more walls than anyone else had been able to get past. But he realized she had done the same thing to him. She had become his Bones. She had wormed her way into his heart, and he was going to be damned if he was going to lose her.

Seeley knew that when all this was over things might not be as they were, but he was going to do what he could to help her – help her remember who she was. Because he didn't know how he was going to survive if he didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N – In honor of that awesome season premiere, which is completely irrelevant to my story but was still excellent, I have decided to post another chapter – wohoo! Thanks for all the reviews on the last one – it means the world to me! _

**Chapter 10:**

Brennan sat poised at the edge of her bed, slowly watching the faint sun rise over the distant horizon through her barred window. Waiting – waiting for the right moment. She knew it wouldn't take long. It never took long. Finally, she heard the door being unlocked, and the nurse walk in. It was the matronly nurse she recognized.

"Hello Dr. Brennan!" She said in a friendly voice, as she always did, not expecting any response. Brennan took a deep breath.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could talk to the doctor in charge of my case please." The nurse paused what she was doing and stared at her. The woman had been silent for two days, having periodic blank outs, and then had proceeded throw her friend out who had been sitting in the waiting room bleakly for 2 whole days. Needless to say, she was slightly flustered.

"Of course dear." She said quickly, looking at her patient. She seemed rational and sane, though incredibly detached. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you. Just the doctor thanks." She replied. The nurse made her way out of the room, to the nurse's station and proceeded to page Dr. Jules.

-----

Booth woke up after a restless sleep. He didn't know whether it was the nightmares of her shouting at him that she didn't need him anymore as she grew fainter and fainter, or whether it was her constant smell from her office that taunted him. All he knew was that his mind was plagued by what had happened to his Bones. The rest of the Jeffersonian was dark except for a dim light coming from the tables. Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was only 3 am. Booth slowly trudged his way over to see who else could possibly still be here. Swiping his card, he made his way up to the platform.

"Agent Booth!" Zack said with a little bit of surprise, though the exhaustion was evident in his voice. "What are you doing here? I thought I was alone. Aren't you on personal leave?"

"I fell asleep in…her office." Booth exclaimed quietly. Zack turned back to the skeleton meticulously laid out on the table. "What are you still doing here?" Booth asked. Somehow, talking to Zack almost gave him a sense of peace.

"Working on some cases from Limbo. I know if Dr. Brennan were here, she wouldn't want me to stop helping identify people. Since I don't know how else to help her, I figure it's the least I can do." Booth watched him for a few seconds, as Zack continued to work.

"I know she would appreciate that." Booth said quietly. Silence enveloped them for a few more minutes. "I just wish I knew what I could do that would help her." He said, more to himself, in a whispered voice. Zack looked up from his skeleton.

"She lost herself." He said simply. "Dr. Brennan understands rationality, and she's lost herself in irrationality of her fears, which she is now, again trying to rationalize in order to put balance in her life." Booth stared at the young man, for the first time, understanding what he was trying to say.

"Downward spiral." He said quietly. Zack nodded. "And now she's lost her reason to live because of the fears she refuses to face." Booth started to slowly walk away, as Zack focused back on the skeleton laying in front of him. At the top of the steps, Booth turned back around.

"Thanks Zack." Zack looked at him and gave him a small, but sad smile.

-----

"The reason I didn't want to talk is because I didn't understand at first why I was here, but after further consideration, and a great deal more sleep, I realize that what had happened what an isolated incident, it was not my fault, and it's okay to feel fear. I understand that my actions were irrational and were an act of exhaustion and fear. It will not happen again." Temperance could feel the doctor scrutinizing her. Her face remained monotone – she only had one goal in mind. Find a way out.

"Well Dr. Brennan, I am quite happy with the progress. However, I am still concerned about those black out you have been having." Bones thought back to how Booth would butter up witnesses and suspects.

"I haven't had any today. I do believe that they were at least partially caused by sleep deprivation. As well, now that I have recognized that there is nothing more I could have done when I was buried, and that my colleague and I are fortunate to have escaped, I believe it has aided in my recovery." She watched as the doctor nodded. "I am willing to attend therapy if you believe that it would be beneficial once I am allowed to leave this facility."

The doctor gave her a kind smile. "I believe that perhaps we can arrange for your release within the next day. However, I will require that you attend mandatory counseling sessions, take the next 2 weeks off from work, and stay either with someone, or have someone stay with you. I also wish for you to continue your present treatment of antidepressants, as they seem to be helping." Brennan mustered up the best fake smile she could.

"Thank you Dr. Jules." Temperance watched him as he walked out the door and slowly closed it. She lay back down on her bed, closing her eyes. She just wanted out of there. Pretending to rest, she felt around carefully to the edge of her bed, where she counted 7 pills carefully stashed between her mattresses. Darkness crept over her again, only this time it was a new face in her nightmare.

"You pushed and pushed. You refused to admit your fear; you refused to let me help you. You said you didn't need me – so fine. I'm walking away." She stood there in the darkness watching as the one man she had ever fully trusted faded into the darkness, and an overwhelming sense of abandonment overtook her. She opened her eyes again and saw the white ceiling, the sun now shining brightly through her window signaling the mid morning. With any luck, she'd be out of there by evening. Then she would have to work out some plan. Either to figure out what her life meant, or if not, find some way to end it.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N – I had some awesome ideas for this story pop into my head!! Sorry it's been a few days since I posted. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you as always for your wonderful, supportive reviews! _

**Chapter 11:**

Booth stepped off the elevator on the 9th floor, staring at the big sign in front of the heavy doors, in bold letters saying "Psychiatric Ward". His talk with Zack had refreshed him. He needed to be there to help her deal with her fears. She was scared, and as much as she claimed that she felt nothing anymore, he knew she did. He knew she was frightened and feeling alone and Booth was not going to let her slip away.

He made his way to the desk to sign in with reception.

"May I help you sir?" The nurse sitting at the desk asked kindly.

"I'm Seeley Booth. I'm here to see Dr. Temperance Brennan in room 908? I was also hoping to talk to Dr. Jules and get an update on her condition." The nurse looked at him curiously for a second.

"I'm sorry Mr. Booth but Dr. Brennan was released about 2 hours ago." Booth thought he felt his heart drop.

"What do you mean she was released?!?" He said in a loud voice. "How can you just let one of your patient's just leave without anyone making sure they get home safely?" The nurse just glared at him tiredly as she reached over the desk and grabbed a chart, flipping over the pages.

"Excuse me sir," she responded roughly, "but we don't just let our patients leave on their own. Dr. Brennan was picked up by a…Russell Brennan - her brother, I believe, and next of kin." Booth looked at the nurse in shock, unable to say anything. Having a bit more compassion for the man who looked like he had hit with a 2 by 4, she said more kindly, "Perhaps you would like to talk to Dr. Jules so he can explain?" Booth just nodded numbly as the woman paged the doctor.

-----

"Dr. Brennan?" The nurse said as she walked through the doorway into the room 908.

"Yes?" Temperance responded, sitting calmly still on her bed, putting her book down.

"The doctor wanted me to give you these release forms to fill out. Also, we need to have someone come and pick you up, and sign that they will stay with you for the next two weeks. I also have a card here with the date of your first appointment with your therapist. It's set for first thing Monday morning, if that is alright with you?" Brennan nodded, as the nurse laid down her street clothes from when she had been admitted on the bed, as well as handed her one of her antidepressant pills. Temperance had anticipated that they would request someone to pick her up.

"I would like my brother to come and get me." She wrote down the phone number on the piece of paper the nurse handed to her. She reached over to her bedside table, grabbing the glass of water and pretending to swallow the pill, though it remained clasped in her hand. The nurse just smiled, as she walked out of the room, allowing Brennan to dress into her normal clothes. She groped under her bed and grabbed the rest of her stash, putting it carefully in her pocket. A few more hours and she would be free.

-----

Dr. Jules came out, and Booth followed him to his office.

"I understand you weren't aware of Dr. Brennan's release?" The doctor asked.

"No. I guess I thought after what happened yesterday and the last time we had talked – I didn't realize she would be released, and I thought if anyone, I would be taking her home…"

"Earlier this morning Dr. Brennan requested to speak to me. She spoke very calmly, though I will admit, she was quite emotionally detached. She stated that she understood what had happened, and that she needed to face her fears. She had been quite fatigued after her incident of being buried alive, which may have contributed to the black outs she had been experiencing. She claimed that she had had no black outs today at all, nor have we witnessed any. She promised to see a therapist, take 2 weeks off, and stay with someone, as well as continue her current course of antidepressants. I have every confidence that Dr. Brennan will recover." Booth listened to the doctor but wasn't convinced. He knew her. He knew she wasn't okay, and he had never known her to be so compliant.

"What if you're wrong?" He challenged the doctor. "She cut her wrists. She's been having black outs. She threw me out of her room when I tried to talk to her. What if she just said that to you because she knew it was her only way out?" Booth tried to explain, his mind still reeling.

"You are right – I very well could be wrong. However, this is a hospital, not a prison. We completed our psych evaluation. We held her for over 36 hours. Dr. Brennan showed every sign of being on the right track with the promise of the stipulations I previously listed. Unfortunately, if a patient is determined to do harm to themselves, sometimes we can not stop them. Legally, I can not hold Dr. Brennan against her will any longer. I do not believe that Dr. Brennan suffers from psychiatric condition. As long as she continues to take her medications and try to deal with what has happened to her, depression and post traumatic stress disorder are very treatable conditions in an outpatient capacity." Booth sat in silence. This is not what he had expected.

"I am sorry Agent Booth about this whole situation. My advice to you is to continue to stand by her during her continued treatment, even if she does push away. Often that is a sign of inner emotional turmoil and self-doubt in their capacity to love and be a friend, which is why it is so important for friends and family to be supportive no matter what. It is obvious how much you care for your partner, and in time, I have no doubt that it will make all the difference to her recovery." Both men stood up and shook hands.

"Thank you Dr. Jules." Booth said quietly. The man passed him his card.

"Dr. Brennan is still on file here. If something does arise – if your uncertainties about Dr. Brennan's release do become reality, please don't hesitate to contact me." Booth nodded and made his way out of the hospital. He climbed into his SUV, and sat there realizing he had no idea where she was. He tried ringing her cell phone, but there was no answer. The only hope he had was that Russ had realized something serious had happened, and had hopefully just taken her home. He started the ignition and sped off towards her apartment, praying she would be there, but completely clueless as to what he was going to say if she was.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N – Here's the next chapter as promised!! I don't know how this week is going to go (I should note that I am a full time university student in my 4__th__ year and I have a full time job as a nanny). I also primed my entire bedroom today because I decided to take on the project of repainting my room! So my life does get very busy, and writing is unfortunately just a pastime. But thank you for your patience and continued support and for your reviews. I always want to reply to each one – and I normally can't. But please know how much I am grateful for each and every review I receive. _

**Chapter 12:**

Booth had first sat for 20 minutes in his SUV staring at the light on in her apartment, occasionally seeing her shadow through the window. She was home. For a minute, he had a flutter of hope. Maybe the doctor was right. Maybe she was just exhausted from what had happened, and if she took it easy, and did what the doctor said, things would get better. He had to cling to that hope before he spoke to her. He could not afford to break down in front of her.

He made his way up the stairs and stood another 10 minutes in front of her door. He expected to hear voices, but there was nothing but silence, which only increased the sense of foreboding Booth felt. The last time there had been nothing but silence. Then he had found her on the floor… He pushed aside those thoughts and finally knocked firmly on the door. No one answered. Hesitantly, Booth knocked again.

"It's open." He heard her say. Surely enough, the knob turned easily in his hand. Slowly, he walked into her apartment, and tried to muster up a smile, which ended up looking more like a grimace. She was puttering through her living room, grabbing stacks of anthropology and forensic magazines and unceremoniously dropping them into a garbage bag. She didn't even look up to greet him. He looked around the room noticing that most of the personal elements – pictures, treasures from all of her trips, were missing, and also haphazardly sitting in a box. He stood there awkwardly.

"What are you doing Bones?" He asked quietly. She didn't even stop.

"I'm cleaning." She said, grabbing a rag, wiping it across the now empty surfaces. Booth slowly made his way closer towards her.

"Are you okay?" She didn't answer. She still hadn't looked at him. "I came to see you at the hospital but they told me you had been release, and that Russ had picked you up." Booth looked around noticing there was no sign of anyone being at her apartment. Immediately he felt angry. She wasn't supposed to be alone. "Isn't Russ supposed to be here with you? You're not supposed to be alone." He tried to keep his voice steady and calm. He heard her give an annoyed sigh. Booth remembered what the doctor had said, and what Tom had said. He couldn't let her push him away. He couldn't take things personally. She finally turned around. Her emotionless face was more pale than usual; her blue eyes had turned to almost a dull grey.

"He went to go pick up a few things. He'll be back in a bit." She turned back around and resumed her work, ignoring Booth's presence completely. He realized he needed to take a difference approach.

"Look. I know you're mad at me for making you go to the hospital." Again, he was given nothing but silence from her. "I only did what I thought was best. I want to help you Bones." She turned back around, as he looked at her sorrowfully. "You could have called me. I would have picked you up. I would have gladly stayed with you."

"I didn't want to bother you." Brennan replied bluntly.

"It wouldn't have been a bother." Booth responded in a hushed voice. "I want to help you. Whatever you're fighting, I want you to let me help you fight. You're my partner. I'd do anything for you." Brennan could see how genuine Booth was. She just looked at him.

"I know." She said quietly. She couldn't break him. It wasn't fair to him if her brokenness destroyed him. She would play what she had to. Make sure in the end, he successfully moved on to a happier life without her.

Booth took those two words as a glimmer of hope. It had been the first sign that she understood that he was there for her and was going to help her through this. Not wanting to push too hard, he asked gently,

"Maybe I should just stay here until Russ comes back? Make sure you don't get lonely?" Brennan plastered on a half hearted smile.

"Actually, if you don't mind Booth, I really could use some time just to think by myself. You should really get some rest too. You look exhausted. He should be back soon, and we'll be spending the day together tomorrow. I know you have Parker tomorrow too." Booth nodded, and then hesitantly looked at her.

"Is it alright if we can maybe meet Monday afternoon to talk?" Brennan hesitated, but then nodded, which brought a smile to Booth's face.

"I have an appointment in the morning, but am free afterwards since I am on leave."

"Wong Foo's at 1?" Booth asked, hoping the familiar surroundings might bring back a bit of that spirit he missed so much. She just nodded. They both walked towards the door, and Booth turned around.

"Take care of yourself Bones. If you need anything, just call."

"I will," she replied. "I'll see you Monday."

As the door to her apartment shut, Booth breathed a sigh of relief. There was still hope that things could turn out okay. He didn't know what was going on in her head, but she had finally acknowledged something, and at this point, he was going to take anything he could get.

-----

The door clicked shut, and Brennan headed back into her bedroom to finish packing her bags. She had to leave by tomorrow afternoon, and be long gone before Booth found out she was missing when she didn't show up for their lunch appointment, or before someone was notified about her missing her appointment with the therapist. As she grabbed her toiletries, she noticed the pill bottle sitting on her vanity. Hodgins had been drugged. He had been drugged and they had been placed in that car to die.

The next thing she knew, Brennan found herself lying on the cold bathroom floor to the sound of her phone ringing. She glanced at her watch, grateful that only 5 minutes of hellish nightmare of being trapped in the car again had passed. She had a lot to do. She made her way over to her phone, noting Russ' number. She picked up.

"Hey Russ." She answered glumly.

"Hey Tempe. I just wanted to let you know I arrived home safe, and I promise I will be back on Monday afternoon after I'm done work. I think we need to talk about what happened. You never really told me why you were in the hospital in the first place."

"Russ – It's an FBI matter. I told you I can't tell you all the details, but psych evaluations are commonly done in things like hostage situations, but the doctor gave me a clean bill of health." Russ replied back,

"But then why did they make me sign that form saying I'd stay with you? Is Angela there yet? You promised me you wouldn't be alone. I don't want to get in more trouble, and I think there's more going on here than you've been telling me." Brennan sighed, another lie rolling off her tongue.

"Yes she's here and Booth was here just a little while ago too. She's now just in the shower. It's more of a precaution but I'm fine. I really should get going. I'll see you Monday though okay?'

"Night Tempe. Marco…"

"Polo…" She replied in a whisper as she heard the line click. Silence invaded her apartment. She finally had her thoughts to herself. She resumed packing a few necessities, purposefully leaving the pills on the counter, her thoughts reeling as she worked - thoughts about her life, who she used to be, and how she was either going to find that person again, or just end her misery.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N – I watch a new episode of Bones, and I get inspired. Even though I REALLY should be studying!! Oh well – here it goes!! Thank you ALL so much for the reviews – we hit over 100 now!! This chapter (and actually, this entire story) is dedicated to all of you who have stuck by me with my writing. It is such a blessing to me to have this as a way to spend time to myself and do something I enjoy, and the feedback I get really warms my heart and makes me feel so supported. Yes – I'm feeling sappy today… hmm I wonder how that will play out in this chapter?? hehe – anyways, here we go!_

**Chapter 13:**

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab to see Angela, Hodgins and Zack all gathered around an autopsy table on the platform. They all looked tired and worn down, and Booth knew exactly why. He swiped his card quickly, and bounded up the steps.

"Booth!" Angela said, giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "How are you doing? Is everything okay?" Seeley had called her the next morning after he had talked to Bones to let her know about Brennan's release from the hospital and the conversation they had had.

"Everything's okay." He said, reassuring her that nothing new had happened concerning their friend. "I haven't heard from her since I saw her Saturday night, but we're supposed to meet in an hour. Hopefully that goes well." He replied. Hodgins piped in,

"Yeah – we heard her brother released her from the psych ward. Angela told us he was supposed to be staying with her all weekend." Booth nodded. Angela added in,

"I called her Sunday morning – you know, just because I haven't really…you know… talked to her since…I wanted her to know that I was there for her. It was a little awkward, but I think she understood." Booth tried to give her a reassuring smile. "It's like you said – we just have to stick by her. She's not herself and we can't take it personally." Hodgins put his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"I identified 3 bodies this weekend from Limbo." Zack said randomly, only wanting to add his own input into the conversation of what he had done over the weekend, instead of stand there awkwardly. They all turned to look at him incredulously, before they all broke out in genuine smiles. To Booth, it was like a breath of fresh air to be smiling with his squints again. It was almost as if order was being restored. Then Booth heard his cell phone ring.

"Booth," he answered, thinking maybe it was Brennan calling.

"Hello Mr. Booth. I'm Lucy from Dr. Luke's office. Is Dr. Brennan available? This is the number listed as her contact number she left with us." Booth was confused,

"No, I'm sorry she's not. Is everything alright?"

"Yes sir." The woman answered in a cheerful voice. "We just wanted to touch base with her. Dr. Brennan missed her appointment this morning and when she called to confirm her appointment on Saturday, this is the only number she left. Because of Dr. Jules referral, we need to contact her as soon as possible to book another appointment, as it was in the terms of her release to see Dr. Luke on a regular basis. Would you please pass on the message?" Booth wasn't too sure what to say. He saw that Angela, Jack and Zack were all looking at him curiously. He sputtered,

"Yes… of course. I'll get her to call you as soon as possible." The woman bade him goodbye and he ended the call. Before he had a chance to say anything to explain who the phone call was from, he heard someone storm into the room.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Someone yelled, hurrying into the Jeffersonian lab. Two security guards merged on the man, grasping his arms to pin him in place as Booth, Angela, Hodgins and Zack all turned to see who was yelling.

"Russ?" Angela said, confused. "Let him go – he's Dr. Brennan's brother!" She demanded to the guards. They reluctantly let him go, one of them swiping their security cards so he could join them on the platform. He stormed right up to Booth and Angela.

"Where the hell is my sister?" He said angrily again, waving the letter in his hand in Booth's face. For what felt like the hundredth time that week, Booth thought he felt his stomach drop.

"What do you mean? You've been with her all weekend! You're the one who went and snuck to release her from the hospital!" He retorted back, getting right into Russ' face. Russ gave him a confused look.

"Tempe called me because she said she needed me to sign her release forms to get her out of the hospital as I was her next of kin. She knew I had to work all weekend, but promised me because of that form I had to sign that Angela or you would be with her all weekend until I could come back today." Angela looked between the two men.

"But she told me and Booth you were staying with her." A look of comprehension dawned on Booths face.

"SHIT!" he yelled, as he quickly made his way out of the room, without a backwards glance. Angela, Jack, Zack and Russ all quickly followed behind him, knowing where he was heading. They knew that Booth could not afford to find her there again, not at the sake of his mental sanity. They all jumped into Hodgins car, going as fast as they could, hoping to catch up to Booth's speeding vehicle.

-----

_The previous afternoon…_

It was already 4 o'clock on Sunday afternoon and Temperance was feeling anxious. She needed to get going, and the sooner, the better. Her apartment looked empty, despite the fact that most of her belongings were still there, only sitting in boxes - all her photos, all her artifacts – everything that had once meant something to her. Over her shoulder was a bag filled with everything she needed, along with enough cash to last her months. In her hand, a small bag filled with a few clothes that would get her by and two pictures. One was of her family, a few months before her parents disappeared, the second, a picture of her, Booth, and the squints. She needed then with her to remind her of why she had to leave, and why she couldn't come back or let them find her. She turned around and placed six neatly folded letters on the table, knowing that it wouldn't take long for them to realize she was gone.

She didn't know where she was heading. She didn't know what she was going to do, or even if she wanted to do anything. It was for the best. They would learn to live without her. They would move on. And she, she could either remain hidden in peace, or just end things and be done with the life that had forsaken her. She made her way out of the door, not even bothering to lock it, trudging down the stairs. The doorman gave her a smile as she made her way out to her car. She had one last stop to make before she would be gone.

-----

She pulled up to the cemetery and made the short walk towards her mother's grave. She had teased Booth once at how silly it was to talk to her dead mother, but now, she finally understood why he had wanted her to. She knelt down and touched the cold stone.

"Hi Mom. I know this isn't how you wanted things to have gone in my life. A few weeks ago, I would have never thought I would be at this point. Completely out of control. I've lost everything Mom, and I don't know how to go back to how I was. I just want it all to be over. I've got to go – I've got to let them move on without me. But I'm going to try. I'm going to try and find myself again. And if I don't, if Booth was right, then maybe, maybe we'll be together again. I asked him to visit you every once and awhile and to keep an eye on Russ." She paused, feeling for the first time in weeks, tears prickling in her eyes. "I love you mom." She reached into her bag, and grabbed Jasper from the pocket, leaving him at the base of her grave, as she turned and walked away, disappearing into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N – Happy Thanksgiving Weekend everyone (for all of you in Canada!) and for those of you still waiting another month before this holiday – Happy EARLY Thanksgiving! Here's another chapter…_

**Chapter 14:**

Booth rushed up to her second floor apartment, prepared to ram the door down if necessary.

"Bones??" He yelled. There was nothing but silence. He grasped the handle, which turned comfortably in his hand. Her apartment still looked the same - the artifacts and pictures in boxes, most of her coats still hanging in the front entry, along with her shoes. He prayed that she was okay, that this trickery between who was staying with her was only to give her peace and solitude.

"Bones?" He yelled again looking in each room. He looked in her bedroom, then bathroom, noticing her pills still sitting on the counter. Booth made his way back towards the kitchen, knowing that she wasn't there. "_She could be out…_" he thought to himself. "_She might just walk right in and wonder what I'm doing here_." But deep down he knew he was fooling himself. She had missed her appointment. He turned to see 5 letters sitting on the table, addressed to Angela, Zack, Cam, Hodgins, and one to him. He grabbed his letter, and made his way back into her living room to sit in his favorite chair.

_Dear Booth,_

_I know you tried. You wouldn't be you unless you had tried. I'm so sorry you lost your partner. I wish I could be her again. I've lost her – I'm not "Bones" anymore. I'm just Temperance. I had to leave. I need to see if I can become that person again because I don't know if I want to live if I can't. It's not your fault. And I don't blame you for trying to get me help. I know you'll be strong. Please be strong for everyone else too – they are going to need you. Angela used to tell me that one day I would give my heart to someone. I never understood that, but if there was someone I could give my heart to (obviously in a metaphorical sense), what little of what might be left will always be yours because there is no one I trust more in the world. Take care of them. Please keep an eye on Russ for me, and if you don't mind, go see my mom too. _

_Don't come looking for me. _

_Temperance_

Booth sat and stared at the letter until he heard rumbling footsteps burst into the apartment. Angela, Zack, Jack and Russ all rushed in to see Booth sitting in the living room, staring at a piece of paper. They were all silent until Angela finally spoke up,

"Where is she?" She asked quietly. Booth finally looked up at them, with a sad face.

"She's gone."

-----

The small group of four sat in Brennan's living room in silence, each with their own letter in their hand. Booth, however, still clutching his letter, had been pacing back and forth behind them, lost in his own world. Angela leaned over and said quietly to Russ,

"So you found your letter when you first got back?" He nodded.

"It basically just said she had to leave, to stay out of trouble, and not to worry about her. And of course, not to look for her." Jack joined into the hushed conversation.

"Mine said that as well – not to look for her, among other things." Hodgins held the letter tightly in his hand. The things she had written to him about what had happened, and how she wanted him to be strong and was so grateful that he was okay and had been there with her, tore up his heart. She had also asked him to be strong for Angela. Looking over at his girlfriend, he knew that Brennan was right.

"I think I need to get the whole story here." Russ said, looking at the three of them. Booth was still pacing, ignoring the other four, and had now pulled out his cell phone. Angela said to him quietly, watching Booth,

"I'll explain later." He just nodded. The all jolted in their seats when they heard Booth swear,

"Damn it Bones!" He looked over at the four startled and pale faces with desperation. "She disconnected her cell phone. What do we do?" Booth looked at them, hoping they had the answers he couldn't find. He was greeted with nothing but silence. "She's left. She's scared. She could possibly hurt herself and maybe worse. Come on people!" Angela got up and put a gentle hand on the man's arm.

"Booth. You need to be strong." Booth froze in his steps, thinking of the words in Brennan's letter. _It's not your fault. And I don't blame you for trying to get me help. I know you'll be strong._ If only she knew.

"What do we do Angela?" He said in a hushed voice. She sighed, the tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know."

-----

Temperance rubbed her stiff neck. The long bus ride had not been pleasant, but it had been her best option to cover her trail. She had abandoned her car at the airport, flown to Boston, having no choice but to use her real name and ID, but then caught a bus to Providence, Rhode Island using a fake name, and hoping that the obscurity would hide her well.

She step off the bus into the cool night air, and started walking with only her two bags. She stopped when she saw the lights of a small rundown motel a few blocks away. She walked into the reception, where a middle aged balding man sat staring dazed at the flickering TV screen.

"Excuse me?" Temperance said in an exhausted voice. "I'd like to book a room." The man sighed.

"Name?"

"If I give you $1000 can I have the room for 2 weeks without a name?" The man perked up at the sound of a thousand dollars.

"Deal!" He said, now cheerfully handing over the key to Brennan. She nodded to him, and made her way out. She climbed the old, rickety staircase to room 204, and slid the key in the door. The room smelt stale, but at least it was semi-clean and had a kitchenette, and bed with clean sheets. She put her things down on the table, before taking off her shoes and crawling under the covers still clothed. Sighing, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

-----

Booth and the others had gone their separate ways. Hodgins wanted to take Angela home who was quite upset; he also took the letter for Cam, saying he would go back to the Jeffersonian and explain what happened. Zack just followed after Jack and Angela. Instead, Booth and Russ ended up being there alone. But Booth couldn't take the silence anymore. He told Russ he needed fresh air, and that he'd be back in a bit so they could figure out what to do. He knew if there was anyone else that wouldn't give up on trying to find Bones, it was Russ. He had looked devastated and guilty when Angela had told him the whole story of what had happened, and realized that he was the one who had left her on her own.

Now, he was walking in the cool air at the cemetery. Booth wasn't surprised this is where he had ended up. She had asked him to visit her mom. He hoped that by him doing this, in some way, she would feel peace that he was doing what she had asked of him. He stared at the gravestone, the memories of being there with her together flooding his mind. He stooped down to touch the cold stone, his fingers running over the word "Temperance". He looked down, noticing something pink in the grass. He reached over and picked up Jasper. She had been there before she disappeared, and she had known he would come for her.

Booth was not a man who normally cried, but in that moment, he felt the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. She really had left him, and he didn't know if he would ever see her again. And it hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N – Sorry everyone that it took so long to post! I just wrote a final exam, so my life has been very hectic as of late. Hopefully, I'll be able to get more chapters up, quicker. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm thrilled to see the response for this story – there's still plenty more to come! (By the way, BOLO means 'be on the look out' – it's what the cops put out when they are looking for a missing vehicle)._

**Chapter 15:**

Booth sat on the uncomfortable chair waiting. He grasped a little pig in his hand, rolling the smooth plastic against his palm. To him, it was a painful reminder of what was missing, but a small token reminding him of his purpose – of who he would go to the ends of the earth to find. Cullen opened the door and motioned for Booth to come in.

"What's going on Booth?" He asked immediately, as Booth sighed. The man could easily see the dark circles until the younger agents' eyes, and their sad dullness.

"She's disappeared." Cullen didn't say anything, only waited for Booth to continue. "She made everyone think that the other person was staying with her after she was released, then she bolted, must have been Sunday afternoon."

"Do you have any idea where she might go?" Booth shook his head.

"I've talked with her brother, and the rest of the squints. We have a few ideas, but not many. I'm going to try and track down her car – its missing."

"What can I do?" Cullen said. Booth looked up at the man.

"I don't know. I don't know if I should put out a missing person's report, or where to start looking. She told me not too and I don't know if she'll…" He took a deep breath. He did not want to lose it in front of his boss. "She's not okay and I don't want to risk pushing her over the edge. And I'm out of vacation time but I can do all this after hours sir." Cullen scrutinized the man. He could tell that Booth would probably end up staying up day and night until he found her. He also knew that making him work would be completely unproductive without his second half.

"There's no need. You will only be working one case, and that's the disappearance of Dr. Temperance Brennan." Cullen could see the look of relief in his eyes. "Use whatever resources necessary. In the mean time, I think we should put out a missing person's report." Booth went to interrupt him, but Cullen stopped him. "I know you're worried, not only how she might react, but how it will affect her reputation if the truth comes out. But if things are as serious as you say, then her life needs to come first." Booth just nodded. "Put out a BOLO on her car – let me know what you find."

"Thank you, sir." Booth replied quietly. He moved to get up.

"Booth?" Cullen called before the man walked back out his door, shoulders slumped. He turned back around. "I think we'll need to discuss our policies about relationships between co-workers. It's obvious that Dr. Brennan is no longer just a partner to you." Cullen was happy to see a small, but sad smile grace Booth's face.

"Sir, if I get her back here in one piece – I'll be more than happy too."

-----

Two long days had passed, and Temperance didn't know what she was doing. Besides sitting in her hotel room, she had taken long walks, allowing her mind to process and attempt to rationalize what had happened. Temperance knew she was still blacking out occasionally, and her nightmares only worsened her insomnia, causing her to unceasingly contemplate. She had so far come to only one conclusion. She couldn't go back. Not just back home, but back to her old life. She couldn't forget what happened. She couldn't just pretend like she hadn't just left. And neither could the people she had left behind. Now she just had to ponder whether or not she could adjust to some new life, or whether she should just end her sorrows.

Would the world really miss her? Would her bones one day be discovered by some cold, detached and socially inept forensic anthropologist, giving her a label and putting her back into a box? Her books would survive her, but too, would one day end up dust covered in the back of some library. She hoped her friends would move on.

She moved to turn on the little TV for a little background noise to quiet her thoughts, though she never really watched what was on the screen. She leaned back against the pillows when she heard her name. She stared at the screen as a woman wearing a pink suit sat staring at her, her own picture in the corner of the screen.

"More recently, police and FBI have been looking into the disappearance of Dr. Temperance Brennan, renowned author and forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian institute. She is believed to have gone missing Sunday afternoon. Both police and the FBI have declined comment if Dr. Brennan's disappearance has anything to do with a case she was working on, as she works in conjunction with the FBI. Anyone who has any information about the whereabouts of Dr. Brennan should call this number. In later news…" Temperance stopped listening.

'_I told you not to look for me_.' She whispered to herself.

-----

Booth walked into Angela's office quickly. Angela noticed a small smile on his face. She knew that could only mean one thing. It had to mean he had a lead as to their friends' whereabouts.

"What is it?" She said, quickly getting up. Zack and Hodgins must have seen Booth rush in, because they entered Angela's office right behind him.

"We found her car – she ditched it about 2 miles away from the airport." Booth said quickly.

"But she wasn't in her car – I don't understand why you sound relatively excited?" Zack asked. Hodgins looked at Zack.

"She abandoned her car close to the airport, which means she probably flew somewhere." Booth nodded. Angela added in,

"And with the tight airport security, she probably had to have used her own identity. There's no way Brennan would have been able to find or make a fake ID. Plus, there would always be the risk that someone would recognize her." Booth gave her a small smile.

"She flew to Boston." Booth announced.

"Agent Booth - Boston is a very large city." Zack said, wincing as Jack punched him, seeing how Booth and Angela's faces both fell slightly. Hodgins quickly spoke up,

"It's a lead. Tell you what I'm going to do. I'll hire a private investigator. We'll give him what we know, and it will be another way we might be able to find her." Angela went over to her fiancé, and put her arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder in thanks. Booth just nodded at him gratefully, happy to have another person out there searching. Both Zack and Hodgins made their way out after a few moments, leaving Angela and Booth alone.

"So where's Russ?" She asked.

"He decided to do some searching around Ohio. You know, places from her past. Get the word out with some people he knows there. He said he'll keep in touch." Angela just nodded. Booth could still tell that everything was still bothering her. She finally spoke up.

"Zack's right – Boston is a huge area. She could have gone anywhere from there. She could be anywhere Booth. She could be de…" Booth looked at her furiously.

"Don't say it." He said. Angela bit her lip. They were interrupted by Angela's phone ringing. She took a second to look at Booth before she went over to her desk to answer it. Lingering for only a moment, Booth started to make his way out.

"Angela Montenegro." He heard Angela announced herself, in a very tired voice. He looked back, with the intention of waving goodbye to let her know he was leaving to see her face pale and a look of shock appear. He looked at her quizzically, his stomach clenching. Was it bad news about Bones? Had someone found her? Had Angela been right? He started to make her way over towards her, when he heard her whisper into the phone.

"Bren."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Wow

_A/N – Wow. I know it has been forever since I posted a chapter, and for that I really am sorry. For those of you who don't remember (which is likely all of you), I am a full time university science student taking 6 courses at once (through distance education), as well as a full time nanny. I'm actually almost done my degree, but the last 6 months have been just go go go, and writing has not been something near on my radar. Anyways, long story short – I'm back. Now, school is still busy, at least until the summer hits, so I can't guarantee posts, but I certainly hope the intervals aren't as long. I am still basing this off Aliens in a Spaceship, but I think it works pretty well on its own, without too much confusion from what's happened since on the show. I still have lots of ideas for this story, and I really hope you enjoy! Please Review! Michelle_

**Chapter 16:**

"_Angela Montenegro." He heard Angela announced herself, in a very tired voice. He looked back, with the intention of waving goodbye to let her know he was leaving to see her face pale and a look of shock appear. He looked at her quizzically, his stomach clenching. Was it bad news about Bones? Had someone found her? Had Angela been right? He started to make her way over towards her, when he heard her whisper into the phone._

"_Bren."_

--

Booth immediately swivelled around and sat next to Angela, who still had a stunned look on her face. He reached over and pressed the speakerphone button, glancing at the door to make sure it was closed.

"Bren. Sweetie. Are you alright? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly into the phone.

"Angela. I'm fine." Temperance answered back bluntly. Booth could hear the distance in her voice. He also noted the faint sound of a television, but nothing else that seemed to indicate where she may be.

Angela took another deep breath, scared to say the wrong thing, something that might make her best friend hang up before they could figure out where she was. Booth nodded at Angela to continue.

"Bren – we're all incredibly worried about you. You just disappeared…" Bones cut her off.

"I told you in the letter. I told all of you. Not to look for me." Her voice was hushed. Angela looked at Booth for some sort of signal of what to say. The look in his eyes told her everything.

"Sweetie – Booth's here and he wants to talk to you. Please? Is that alright?" She heard nothing but silence. For a second, she worried that she might have hung up already, glancing up at the FBI agent for reassurance. He was intently staring at the phone, as if wishing he could see Brennan through the box of black plastic. Then she heard her friends' quiet voice,

"Okay." Booth positioned himself closer to the phone, feeling his heart pound against his chest. This was a lead. They knew she was okay. They were going to find her.

"Bones, it's me." He said in a soft voice, hoping that in some way he could reassure her. "I'm really worried about you. Are you sure you're alright? Are you safe?"

"I told you not to look for me." She repeated, again in a muted voice he barely recognized as her own. Angela watched Booth's face as he tried to hide his emotions.

"Bones. You're my partner. I just want to help you. Please, tell me where you are. I'll come there. We'll work through it together…"

"No Booth." She replied quickly. "No. You have to forget. You have to move on. Don't get attached. Let me go. I'm not her anymore. I don't know… I don't know who I am anymore."

"Bones – don't you see? I can't just let you go. Look, I know you're scared." He heard her take a deep breath in, "I know that things don't feel the same - that you feel like you've lost who you are…but you shouldn't have to go through this alone." The silence felt like an eternity, but at the same time, Booth stared at the phone – his only lifeline to her. '_Please let her tell me where she is_' he prayed, '_please let her tell me_'. He looked up at Angela, who had been watching him, biting her lip, her eyes welling with tears.

'I can't…" was all he heard a few seconds later.

"Bones – wait. BONES?" Booth quickly jolted up out of his seat, grabbing the receiver and pushing it to his ear. He could still hear her faint breathing. "Bones." He said again, more softly.

"Don't look for me" Booth then heard her whisper, followed by a click. Booth slammed the received back down, causing Angela to jump in her seat.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled, before grabbing his cell phone, and dialling the FBI, as he began pacing. Angela just watched him in silence. "This is Special Agent Seeley Booth." He spoke into the phone, rather forcefully. "I need you to trace the last call that was made to the following number at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, and call me ASAP when you know where the call was placed."

Angela had slowly drifted her attention away as the distraught agent spoke on his phone, staring off into the distance, her mind reeling. Was Brennan right? Was her best friend really gone? Even if they found her, would she even be the same person?

"Angela?" Booth spoke quietly, pocketing his phone and sitting down next to the woman, mirroring her expression of defeat. She turned her head slowly and looked at him. No words passed. Instead, she slowly moved her head and rested it against his shoulder, as his hand moved to grasp and squeeze hers. "We'll find her." Booth took a deep breath. "I promise you - we'll find her."

--

The phone call had shaken her. Maybe she shouldn't have made it. But they had to understand. She didn't want them hurt. She wanted that ache to go away, and the thought of them hurting because of her only made it worse. Booth would try to trace the call. She was going to have to leave Rhode Island. Find somewhere new to stay. She moved to sit beside the window, watching the dismal grey sky as it darkened with the sunset. She would leave tomorrow and find somewhere obscure. Somewhere where the temptation just to call Booth and beg him to come and just hold her, would disappear.

--

The man in the old blue sedan sat vigilantly watching the young woman in the hotel room, as she sat and stared out the window, something that had become somewhat of a custom of hers the last few days. He had no doubt that had she been completely well, she would have noticed his presence. But for now, he decided, it was better that she remained unaware that he was watching her. At least, until it was the right time.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Now look what you guys have done

_A/N – Now look what you guys have done! You've gotten me hooked. We'll, I figure another chapter won't hurt. But I can't guarantee posts will be this often all the time!! I guess I just got the writing bug again, and now can't seem to stop. Anyways, I'm thrilled at the response I received for my last chapter! Thank you all who reviewed. It really does make a difference to get them, even if it's a few short words. It really encourages me to keep writing. Also – please keep in mind, I'm a Canadian. I don't know much about where things are in the US, especially on the east coast, so I'm really relying on Google Maps when I'm choosing my locations – so if any of you know the places I'm talking about, and I'm misrepresenting them – I'm sorry!_

**Chapter 17:**

Another sleepless night passed for Brennan, as she sat up against the hard backboard of her hotel bed. She had given up on getting any sleep hours ago; knowing that it would betray her like it had the last few nights. The midnight sky was dark; her one bag lay packed next to her, ready for her departure. Her tired mind, however, was no where as prepared. She couldn't seem to think straight. The exhaustion was starting to permeate every muscle, every thought. Brennan couldn't think of where she should go, or how she should hide. Or whether this experiment of hers was beyond hope. It seemed the further she sought to find her old self, the further she drifted away from that life. Booth's words echoed in her head, tormenting her. _I can't just let you go_, he had said on the phone, only hours previous. _I know you're scared. I know that things don't feel the same - that you feel like you've lost who you are…but you shouldn't have to go through this alone_.

If she decided to give up, how should she end it? If she didn't yet, what should be her next step? Questions swirled around her mind as she knew she was running out of time, but the exhaustion was preventing her from forming any coherent answers. It wouldn't be long before Booth determined where she was. If he found her, there was no way he was going to let her go. She couldn't drag him down with her. She couldn't do that to any of them. She grabbed her jacket, and swung her bag over her shoulder. Walking down the stairs, she passed by the motel office, the clerk barely glancing up to notice her, or the blue sedan whose lights suddenly turned on across the street, before it turned around and started in the same direction Brennan was walking.

--

It was close to midnight, as Booth sat in her office at her desk. He had cleared all the files she had had on there earlier, placing them neatly in the various cabinets and drawers, knowing that when she got home, she would be upset if he had disrupted her organizational system. Or at least the old Bones would have been upset.

Rhode Island. She was somewhere in Rhode Island. It was as close as they could track the call. The only question now was where. He stared at the computer screen, which was illuminated with the major bus routes from Boston to Rhode Island. From the airport, there was only one bus that left around the time she had arrived. And luckily for him, it was through a small bus company that only made one stop there for tourists – in a little town called Weekapaug. He tried calling the number of the bus company, but was not surprised to get no answer that late at night. Instead, he grabbed his coat and headed towards the airport, stopping only to leave a note for Angela to let her know where he had gone.

--

She walked slowly down the dimly lit road towards the small bus station, where she had arrived only a few days earlier. At almost 1am in the morning, she knew her chance of catching a bus before dawn were slim, but would wait and take whatever bus came first. She sat down on the cold bench outside of the closed station, with only the dim streetlight to illuminate her surroundings. Only a few moments later, a blue sedan pulled up in front of her.

"Excuse me?" The man peeked his head out the window. Brennan looked up at him, blinking several times as she focused on the man. His hair was grey, and he looked like he was in his mid 50's.

"Yes?" She replied quietly. It dawned on her what a precarious situation she had put herself in. It was dark, she was alone, and here was a man stopping to speak to her. He could easily take her, or kill her, and she knew that she didn't have the strength anymore to fight back. Yet, a small voice inside her questioned – did it really matter? After all, it would just be a means to an end, and if it did happen, then perhaps if her friends found out her fate, they would feel more comforted knowing it was at the hands of someone else.

"Are you alright? You're sitting here alone, in the middle of the night." The man shut off his vehicle, and got out of her car when she didn't respond, though left his headlights on to give them a little illumination. He moved and sat down next to her on the bench. "Look." He said, as he just sat next to her in silence, noticing how her eyes were dull and lifeless, staring off into the darkness. "There isn't any buses coming until morning – if you want, you can come with me?" She turned and looked at him again.

"To where?"

"Well, actually, I was planning on heading out to a place near Philadelphia. A friend is letting me stay at his place for awhile, and I thought if you were heading in that direction…" Brennan hesitated. Philadelphia – that's moving closer to DC. But going with this man would help hide her trail. If Booth found out she was here, there was no way he would be able to track her further. If he intended her harm, she would die a little closer to home – that is, if they found her. The man looked at her, scrutinizing her reaction. She nodded, and moved to get into the car, before they drove off into the darkness.

--

It was almost dawn when Booth's plane landed in Providence. He made his way towards the car rental booth, knowing he had about an hours drive before he could reach Weekapaug. Although he was exhausted, he felt a renewed sense of hope. He could feel like he was getting closer. Closer to finding her. Closer to bringing her home.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Wow

_A/N – Wow. All I can say is I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm leaving for a year in Australia at the end of August, and so I'm trying to finish my degree beforehand – needless to say, I've been studying like mad! At least while I'm in Australia, I'll have lots of time to write, and finish all my stories in progress. I actually already have an idea going for a second Bones story – so bear with me. I promise more to come! (I know I tend to leave things as a cliffhanger… Sorry!)_

**Chapter 18:**

Booth arrived in Weekapaug at 7am, and immediate drove to the only motel in the small town. He parked his rental car, quickly slamming the door as he made his way towards the reception. Booth entered, noting the dirty looking, balding middle aged man at the television from behind the desk. He slammed his hand forcefully on the desk, making the motel clerk to turn slowly and face him.

"Dude. What's your problem?" The man replied, turning back to his show. "Single or double room?"

"Neither." Booth replied. "My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth. I'm with the F.B.I." The clerk turned to face him quickly, his face turning white.

"Dude…" Booth glared at the clerk. "I mean Sir… I swear I didn't do anything." Booth reached into his pocket and took out a picture of Brennan, placing it carefully on the desk.

"Have you seen this woman?" He asked. The clerk sighed.

"Yeah man – I know that chick. Don't know her name though. Gave me a thousand bucks cash for the room upstairs." He leaned towards Booth. "She's kind of creepy though man. Did she, like, kill someone or something?" Something clenched in Booth's stomach. He got right up into the face of the man in front of him.

"What do you mean creepy?"

"Dude – her light is on, like, all night, and then she just walks around all day with this, like, half blank stare on her face. But hey – she paid so I wasn't gonna say nothing. We get weirdoes in here all the time, if you know what I mean." The clerk gave Booth a smile, which quickly faded when he saw the look on the agents face.

"What room?" Booth demanded.

"204." The clerk quickly replied, and without question, handing him the master key. "The boss don't like it when the doors get knocked down." Booth walked out without a single word. As he stared up towards the second floor of the motel, he was overcome with conflicting emotions. He had found her, but what was he going to say? How was he going to convince her to let him help. He made his way up to the second floor, and stood in front of her room. The curtains were drawn, but he could see no light on. He gave a light knock, but there was no answer. He took the key in his hand instead, and inserted it into the door.

--

The older man glanced at the young woman sitting next to him. It was near 7am and they were almost there. He had thought that maybe she would sleep for most of the journey, but her distant eyes remained open, staring blankly as the scenery zoomed by. The trip had been silent. As they moved off the highway onto an exit ramp, she finally turned to him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"My friend's place is in the middle of the woods outside of Philly – a small cabin about 5km away from any civilization. I thought maybe you'd want to freshen up there before you continue to wherever you're going." He tried giving her a small smile, which she didn't return.

"Listen sir. I just need to find a place to stay around here that's isolated from everywhere. You can just drop me off anywhere." The man looked at her quizzically.

"Running away from something?" Temperance turned to look at him. "Look. I don't mean to be bold, but the place I'm staying has lots of room. If you're looking for somewhere, you would be more than welcome to stay with me. I could leave you be to do whatever you need to do, but at least you would have food and shelter."

"I have money." She replied. The man attempted to give her another smile, which also failed to bring about any reaction.

"Don't worry about that." It was silent for a few moments, when the greying man turned to his passenger again. "You know, accepting a ride from me, staying with me in a secluded area – it probably isn't a safe idea for a young beautiful woman like yourself. For all you know, I could be a murderer." Temperance didn't even turn to face him.

"It doesn't matter anyways." She replied in a sad voice. The man watched her for a few moments, before turning his attention back to the side road towards his cabin.

--

He had threatened the clerk with his gun. He had visited every bus company, even means of transportation out of Weekapaug. He had even gone to the police station. She had left. Her motel room had been left empty besides one small note left on her pillow. Booth had rushed out of the room, back down to the reception area, demanding the clerk for any information of where she might have gone. He claimed to not even had known she had left.

Booth glanced down at his phone as he sat in his rental car on the outskirts of town, near the bus station.

"Hi Angela." He answered glumly.

"Please Booth. Please tell me you found her." Booth let out a sigh.

"I found the motel she was at when she called. She left. No one has any idea where she went." He heard nothing but silence in return. Booth bit his lip and looked upwards. "For all we know Angela, she could have just thrown herself into the water. The motel clerk even noticed how out of it she was." He was greeted with nothing but more silence, although he could hear Angela's tear laden breaths.

"What do we do then?" She asked quietly.

"There's no way to trace where she went from here. Maybe someone will spot her. Otherwise, I'm going to start driving back to D.C." Angela could hear the anguish in Booth's voice.

"Keep in touch." The artist replied quietly as she hung up. Booth closed his cell phone, and rested it on the seat next to him. He then grabbed the little scrap of paper from his pocket and opened it up for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

_Don't look for me_.

She had known he would trace the call to where she was, and would try to find her. And she had left before he could get there. Booth fumbled for his keys and inserted them into the ignition, speeding off towards D.C.

He had barely made it onto the highway, when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he quickly opened his phone…


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Hey

_A/N – Hey! Thank you so much for the response from the last chapter! I'm glad to see there are still many of you interested in the story! Keep watching – I'm really trying to get these up on a regular basis. But, from now on, I want to get the story rolling a bit more. Hold onto your chairs… and expect more cliff-hangers. I always tend to end in them, whether I intend to or not… As for the older man… things will become clearer soon – I promise. There might be a part of this chapter that is slightly confusing – but keep reading and it will make sense (just bare in mind that Temperance hasn't really slept in a few days…)_

_Again, thank you for the kind reviews – they are, by far, my biggest inspiration for continuing. _

_PS: as many of you probably guessed, this story is not going along with what happened in season three – but basically is going down its own path following 'Aliens in a Spaceship'. So no Gormagon storyline, Bones had recently found her mothers remains, but has yet to meet her father, Russ is in the picture etc. _

**Chapter 19:**

The older man made his way outside of the cabin. The young woman he had picked up in Providence had remained in the bedroom he had shown her, leaving the door closed. While he would have usually assumed she had decided to take a nap after their long journey, he knew that it was likely not the case for this woman. After having watched her for days, it appeared to him that she had not slept since her arrival in Weekapaug.

The man walked a little ways from the cabin, before pulling a cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hi – It's me." He said into the phone after dialling. "Look – I found her and she's staying with me." He paused while his contact on the other end spoke harshly back to him. "No – no way. You do that and they'll find me before I do what I need to do with her. Give me time, and then she's all yours." He waited again. "I know what I'm doing. I know they'll never find me." The older man quickly finished his conversation, glancing back towards the cabin to ensure that his guest had not heard what he had said. He then made his way back to cook himself some breakfast, wondering if perhaps he could convince her to join him…

--

Temperance looked around the quiet room, and went towards the table to pull out the drawer of bones. She could hear the echo of Booth's voice, and the chime of the platform indicating he had swiped his card for entry.

_Bones…we have a case. _

_Bones…what can you tell me?_

She took the bones from the drawer and carefully started to lay them out properly on the surface in front of her.

"Phalanges…scapula…" She muttered to herself, picking up the respective bone and gently placing each piece were it belonged.

--

The older man walked up to the closed door and listened carefully for any sounds to indicate his guest might be awake. All he could hear was muttering. He knocked on the door and heard her respond,

"Booth – I'm not done with the bones yet."

Confused, the man opened up the door to see the bedside table drawer placed on the bed, with a couple of pens and a notepad which had previously been contained within the drawer, now spread strategically on her bedspread. She didn't even turn to look at him as he entered, only continued to place an eraser near her pillow, muttering under her breath, 'cervical vertebra'.

"Temperance?" The man asked. He could see the woman's shoulders immediately tense. She turned around quickly and just stared at him, her eyes blinking frantically before beginning to scan the room as if she had never seen it before. After a few moments, she recovered her voice,

"Yes?" She asked. The man still stared at her, questioningly.

"I was making breakfast, and wondered if you wanted any." She stared at him for another minute, as if questioning whether the greying man was really there or not.

"No. Thank you." She turned back around, and quickly swept up all the items on her bed, replacing them into the drawer, and placing the drawer back into the bedside table. The older man nodded, and said,

"Well. If you change your mind, help yourself to whatever you find in the kitchen." He turned back around, closing the door behind him, wondering what had just happened.

--

The moment the door closed, Temperance leaned against the wall taking deep breaths. She then moved towards the mirror on the dresser, staring at her reflection. Dark circles masked her blue eyes, making them appear dull grey. Her skin was flush, hair matted. She had heard Booth's voice. She had been at the lab. She could barely recognize the woman staring back at her.

"What's happened to me?" She whispered to herself.

--

It was already mid-morning and Booth had barely made it onto the highway, when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he quickly answered the phone…

"Russ?"

"Hi Booth." Bones' brother replied.

"Did you find something? Do you know where she is?" Booth responded quickly. He heard Russ sigh.

"I got a phone call from someone. He told me that he knows where she is." Booth felt his heart leap with joy.

"Where? Where is she?" He pulled over to the side of the road in case he needed to make a quick detour.

"I don't know." Russ answered. Booth angrily demanded,

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"He wouldn't tell me where she was. He just said that she's okay." Booth sat, silent for a moment, when it suddenly hit him.

"Who? Who wouldn't tell you where she is?" He could tell Russ was hesitant to tell him.

"Max. Booth - she's with our dad."


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N – Yes people, I'm back!! And this time, I'm pretty sure I mean it. I have finally finished my degree and am now in Australia taking a glorious year off from school. It's especially wonderful as I will have much more time now to write!! Very exciting. Please continue to post your reviews as it certainly does help guide me with this story. _

_Unfortunately, because of the lack of time, this story is still based on things that happened quite awhile ago on the show. I am planning on finishing it, because I never like to leave a story unfinished, but I think since I started this one, the characters have changed a lot and so much more has happened. I guess what I'm trying to say is, this story will be completed, but I certainly don't plan on dragging it on for another 20 chapters. Things will get moving so that way we can get a good conclusion, and I would love to start writing some more current stories as well – I've had quite a few ideas pop into my head._

_Anyways, without further ado, and what is greatly overdue - here's the next chapter!_

**Chapter 20:**

Booth pulled his rental to the side of the busy highway, his phone still pressed to his ear.

"She's with your dad?" He repeated to Russ. He heard the man sigh.

"Yeah. He called me about half an hour ago..." Booth sat there in shock. Russ took his silence as a need to continue and explain. "He contacted me a few months ago, personally, only a few weeks after we had found mom. I wanted to tell Tempe but he begged me not to. He said he knew it would be harder for her to forgive him, and needed a bit of time to figure out how best to approach her. After Tempe disappeared and I went back to Ohio, I went back to our old house, and decided to call Dad to get him to keep an eye out for her as well. I'm guessing he found her before we did." Booth rested his head on the steering wheel, trying to absorb all the information.

"Do you think she knows?" Booth asked. "Do you think he told her it was him?"

"I don't know." Russ admitted. "I tried to get him to tell the police he found her, or at least tell me, but he said he just needed some time with her, and then he'd let me know where they are."

Booth didn't know what to think. On one hand, he was absolutely relieved. There was no way that Max Keenan was going to allow his daughter to harm herself, and now he knew that she was somewhere safe. On the other hand, however, he didn't know how much he could trust the criminal. There was no doubt his partner needed help. She was suffering, and Booth didn't know if finding her father after 15 years would help or harm her further.

"Do you have any way to contact him again?" Booth asked Russ, noticing the raindrops start to fall on his windshield, as cars zoomed past him. Russ replied,

"I have his mobile number. That's how I got a hold of him in the first place."

"Let me have it."

"Booth. I can't," Russ said, frustrated. "I can't have you sending in your troops arresting my father. He thinks he can help her. He promised me he would contact me in a few days and let me know where she is."

"I won't send in the FBI. I just want to talk to him. Make sure she's okay. Maybe I can convince him to let me come there..." He could hear the hesitation in Russ' sigh. "Look Russ. I think by now I've shown you that you can trust me. I just want to find your sister. I need to make sure she's okay." Booth grabbed his little notebook from his glove compartment and quickly jotted down the numbers dictated to him. He told Russ to keep in touch with him, and make sure to call him the moment he heard anything, and to keep trying to find out where Max and Temperance were hidden. After hanging up, he quickly dialled Angela.

"Angela – it's me." He said.

"Have you found her?" The artist asked quickly. "Do you have any news?" Booth quickly recounted what Russ had told her. She was clearly as shocked as he was.

"I need you to trace this cell phone number. Even if you can get a general area, it can help give me an idea of which direction to start driving." Angela promised she would right away, and would contact him as soon as she knew anything. As soon as he hung up, he pulled back into the stream of traffic, driving towards the next city, where he would wait until he heard any news.

---

Her hunger finally getting the better of her, Temperance quietly made her way out towards the kitchen, where she grabbed an apple sitting in a bowl on the table. She stared out the window as the raindrops started to assault the glass. She could tell by the darkness overhead that the storm was only starting. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even acknowledge the older man sit next to her.

"It's good that you're eating something. Do you want me to make you some soup?" She shook her head no, taking another bite of the apple. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Max asked, trying to coax some information out of her.

"I'm no one." She replied quietly.

"I doubt that. Well, I'll tell you a bit about me. I was married to a wonderful woman for almost 23 years, had two children – a wonderful boy, and beautiful little girl. They were taken away from me." At this, the distraught woman turned to look at the man directly in the eyes, frowning. He reached over, and gently put his hand on hers. "I lived in Ohio for years, working as a teacher..." Temperance quickly jumped up from her seat, pulling her hand back from the older man's grasp, eyes wide.

"I'm going back to my room" She whispered quietly and quickly left the room, shutting the bedroom door behind her. Max rested his head in his hands. He had tried to tell her. There was no doubt she had recognized the similarities, and he knew it was only a matter of time until she put the pieces together. He would help her. He would do what he needed to do to make sure his little girl got better. Russ had told him about her friends back home. About her partner – Booth and how they were all looking for her. He didn't know what had set her off, but it was her friends who had allowed it to happen, allowed her to get hurt. Booth was supposed to take care of her, and he had failed. Now it was his turn to make sure his daughter was okay, and he was going to stay there with her as long as it took.

---

Booth placed the phone on the counter of the small café. He was in White Rock, Rhode Island, and had just heard back from Angela. The number had been traced to eastern Philadelphia, but she couldn't trace it down any closer, as it had been shut off. It didn't matter to Booth. It gave him a direction to drive. In three hours, he would be in Philadelphia, and again, one step closer to his partner.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N – Thank you so much for all the kind reviews of the last chapter. They always mean the world to me! Without further ado..._

**Chapter 21:**

Temperance lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind wouldn't stop. She couldn't control any of her thoughts anymore. Nothing was making any sense. Only a few days ago, a part of her just wanted to die. She couldn't seem to feel anything anymore like she used to. Her whole life was a mess. She didn't have the Jeffersonian to go back to. She had effectively pushed everyone away, and in consequence, completely destroyed the life she had previously had. How could she have changed so radically from one person to another in just a matter of days? It had only taken one thing – her incident with Hodgins in that car – to remove the final piece, breaking down the dam causing her life to swirl out of control.

She knew the lack of sleep was getting to her. Each time she closed her eyes, she saw her friends or she saw darkness. Sometimes she would suddenly be back at work, or eating out with Booth, and then suddenly, it would all disappear and she would be back in the cabin. The loneliness of it all consumed her, and sleep only continued to deny her. Her heart ached to call Booth, but she knew she had to remain strong. It wasn't fair to him, as she knew he would do the right thing and stand by her no matter what. It wasn't fair to him to make him responsible for a woman he no longer knew.

Then there was the man. Clearly, he was no threat to her. He could have killed her hours ago, without anyone knowing. The cabin was a good five kilometres from any other civilization. He could have easily made her disappear. But there was something about his story. There was something so familiar about him. His story mimicked that of her fathers, but the rational side of her still peaked through her confusion, disallowing her to believe that he was anything but a kind man who was overly hospitable. Maybe she was going crazy. Maybe he didn't even exist. Maybe the story he had told was all in her head, a gimmick of her mind to try and familiarize something about the situation. She had hallucinated several times already. How could she to determine what was was real and what wasn't anymore?

---

A gloom had settled over the Jeffersonian. Although Cam, Hodgins, and Zack were working up on the platform, identifying a body found in a ditch not far from the city, anyone could see that their muscles were stiff, eyes tired, and minds preoccupied. The lab felt strangely empty without the presence of their forensic anthropologist and her partner.

Angela barely ever left her office anymore, often hoping that a phone call would arrive with any news. She continued to monitor the cell phone to see if it would be turned on, hoping that she could give Booth a more specific location of where Brennan's father was. The whole series of events from the last few days had more twists and turns in it, that Angela barely knew where to begin processing it all. The only comfort she had was in knowing her best friend was likely safe, albeit with her estranged, criminal father. She sighed and returned to the facial reconstruction she had been working on. For now, it was the only thing she could do.

---

Temperance sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the raging storm outside. A knock came at her door. She sat up and called that the person may enter. The old man came in with two cups of tea.

"I thought you might like this, particularly in light of the storm outside. I'm sorry. I know it's a little cool in here after the sun sets." Temperance accepted the mug, and took a polite sip.

"Thank you." The man nodded, but hesitated from leaving. A few seconds later, he sat down on the bed next to her. She continued to stare ahead at the wall, holding the warm cup in her pale hands.

"There's something I need to tell you." He said. She gave him a curt nod, but continued to avoid his gaze. "I've noticed that there is something serious going on with you, and I want to be able to help you. If it means you staying here for awhile so you can sort out whatever you need to sort out, then you are most welcome to stay."

"I appreciate that." Temperance responded in a quiet, almost monotonous voice. Max hesitated again, before putting his tea down on the dresser, and placing a warm hand on her arm.

"I didn't tell you the whole story of what happened to me. About 15 years ago, my wife and I were forced to leave our children behind, in order to protect them." Temperance's back immediately stiffened. Max continued. "We didn't have a choice. We never wanted to leave them. My wife was killed about two years later." Max could see in his daughter's widened eyes that she was listening to every word he was saying.

"No." She whispered. She wrenched her arm away from the man, and quickly stood up, dropping her mug to the floor which shattered upon impact, sending the hot liquid across the wooden floor. Temperance, however, continued to look everywhere but at the man, who had also jumped to his feet.

"Temperance. We loved you and Russ. We didn't have a choice but I do now. And I want to help you." The woman began shaking her head with her eyes closed.

"No. No. You're not here. This isn't real. This isn't rational. You couldn't be my father. No." Max tried to move closer to her. He knew it would come as a shock, but he had hoped the knowledge that her father was there would comfort her.

"Temperance, honey. It is me. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." She shook her head again, still refusing to look at him, as if she couldn't trust what her eyes would see. Instead, she moved past him at quick pace, towards the front door of the cabin, which she wrenched open without bothering with shoes or a coat.

"Temperance!" Max yelled, as he made to follow her. The forest was pitch-black, with the only illumination being the small porch light which only reflected the torrential rain that was falling from the sky. Within seconds, his daughter had been enveloped in the shroud of the dark forest. If he didn't hurry, he would have no idea where on earth she was. Max quickly grabbed his boots, coat, and a flashlight, before making his way out the door into the storm.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N – as always, thanks for the reviews! Hopefully I'll be able to keep getting chapters up over the holidays, but as I am away for three weeks, I'm not certain what my internet status will be! I'll try to get a few chapters up before I leave though. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!!_

**Chapter 22:**

Twenty minutes went by and Max was having no luck finding his daughter in the blackness. He had become soaked within seconds of leaving his front door as the torrential rain continued, illuminated by burst of lightning and thunder. He knew he had to find Temperance as soon as possible, as the temperature had dropped considerably, making each raindrop induce chills down to his very bones. He could still see the faint light of his front door, allowing it to guide him in his search. He knew she had run in this direction, but was unsure whether calling her name would even make a difference, as his voice was likely shrouded in the noise of the storm. A few moments later, he heard what sounded like the whimper of a dying animal. Max raced towards the noise, finding his daughter a few moments later, huddled on the ground underneath a tree.

"Temperance!" He yelled, racing to her, yanking his coat off to put over his shivering, underdressed daughter. She was rocking herself back and forth, her eyes closed. He could hear her muttering, but was unable to make out what she was saying. He put his hand on her cheek. She still didn't react to him. "Honey, we need to get you inside. Can you walk?" She didn't respond.

Max got down on his knees and put his arm under her shoulders. Realizing that she wasn't making any effort to get up, Max knew he was going to have to carry her back to the cabin. Reaching under her legs, he hoisted her up into his arms. Her eyes remained closed. Max's however, locked onto the faint light in the distance – his goal.

"It's alright honey. Everything's going to be fine." He whispered, almost more to himself, as he carried his shivering daughter back through the dark forest.

---

Russ hung up the phone again, while Amy gave him another glance. They had put the girls to bed a few hours prior, but Russ had been distracted all evening, barely participating in any of the dinner conversation or evening's activities, something which both his girlfriend and surrogate daughters had noticed.

"His phone is still off?" Amy asked kindly, sitting down next to her fiancé. Russ nodded. She had noticed the lines of worry deepen in his face since he had learned that his sister was having problems. Since she had disappeared, dark circles under his eyes had begun to appear as well.

"I feel partly responsible. Booth is out there looking for her, and Dad knows where she is, and I'm sitting at home with you and the girls, while my sister is out there, struggling with God knows what problems. How did this all turn into such a big mess?" Amy rested her hand on Russ' arm and snuggled into his side. The man immediately began to relax, moving his other arm around her shoulders.

"It will all be okay." Amy tried to comfort him. "At least you know she is with your father. We'll keep trying to get a hold of him and get him to tell us where they are. When we figure that out either we'll go there, or we'll call Booth and get him to go. Until then, I don't think there is anything else we can do." Again, Russ nodded. He knew she was right. For now, it was a waiting game. As he felt Amy start to drift off next to him, Russ kept his eyes peeled on his cell phone, praying that it would ring to give him some news.

---

Booth splashed some water on his face, glancing up to look in the mirror. He barely recognized his reflection. His beard had begun to grow after days of neglect, and dark shadows clouded his worried eyes. He pulled out the new razor and shaving cream he had bought from the drug store and began to shave. A few minutes later, he left the bathroom, sitting on the creaky old bed that smelt dusty and damp. He had arrived in Philadelphia only a few hours earlier. As his phone had remained silent, Booth decided his best course of action would be to find a motel for the night where he could get some rest, and hopefully, once morning hit, figure out another way to get Max Keenan to give up his location.

Booth had been trying to call the cell phone number that Russ had given him all evening, but it consistently went to a generic voicemail message, or came up busy. Booth assumed Russ was trying to get a hold of his father as well. After the fifth try, Booth decided to leave a message,

"Hi. You don't know me but my name is Seeley Booth. I'm your daughter's partner. We work together...and we're really good friends. Look – I need to see her. Some things have happened lately and she's not well. She disappeared a few days ago, and I've been spending every moment trying to find her. I promise if you let me know where you are I won't bring any cops. It will only be me, and I'll let you disappear afterwards. Just please. I need to make sure she's okay. Please call me on this number." Booth knew the message sounded desperate and weak, something he was not used to. He only hoped that the man would listen and realize that he cared for his daughter and only wanted what was best for her.

Lying flat on his back on the rickety bed, Booth turned his head, staring at the silent phone on the battered night table next to him, knowing full well that no rest would truly come to him until he found her.

---

Max pushed open the door of the cabin, relishing in the warmth overtaking his body from the fire still burning at the fireplace. He was out of breath, but continued his trek towards the couch in front of the fire, his daughter in his arms. Gently, he laid her down on the couch, quickly moving again to close the door and grab some extra blankets from the linen closet. Kneeling in front of his daughter, he pushed the wet hair away from her face and began to take off the raincoat, before laying several blankets on top of her. Her eyes still closed, he moved to get up and make his way to his own room to quickly change into dry clothes, when he heard her suddenly speak in a hushed voice.

"It's alright." She said. He moved back to kneel in front of her.

"What did you say sweetie?" He asked again, frowning, putting his hand on her forehead, which was alarmingly warm in comparison to the rest of her shivering body. She didn't respond for a few moments, her eyes remaining closed.

"It's alright Hodgins." She said quietly. "We'll make more oxygen. Booth will find us." Max looked at his daughter, ignoring the wet puddle that was beginning to form beneath him as his clothes continued to drip onto the hardwood floor. She just needed to warm up. He would get changed into something dry, and would let her sleep this off. He'd make her some tea if she woke up, just like her mother would do when any of them got the flu. In the morning she'd probably feel a lot better. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he quickly moved towards his bedroom to change.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N – I can never thank you guys enough for being as patient as you always are. For those of you who don't know, I'm currently taking a year off in Australia, and while I had ambitions to be writing more, it really hasn't happened! I'll try to keep getting chapters up as often as possible, but please bear with me for now! I certainly haven't forgotten any of my stories, and will, in time, complete them – I promise!_

**Chapter 23:**

Max awoke with a jolt, his hand immediately going to his stiff neck. He had fallen asleep in the recliner near the fire. The sun was only beginning to peak over the horizon. He glanced over towards the couch, breathing a sigh of relief to see his daughter fast asleep.

It had been a rough night for them both. After he had changed, her fever began to get worse, coughing spouts began, and the delusions continued. Booth was a part of most of them, but she kept talking about being trapped with a man named Hodgins. She tossed and turned for hours. He tried to get her to drink tea, but she refused, also failing to acknowledge his presence whatsoever. It was near 4 am when she finally began to drift asleep in a fit of exhaustion. Max poised himself on the nearby chair, ensuring that he was close by in case she needed him, but must have drifted off to sleep himself.

Now, a few hours later, he got up off the chair and went towards his daughter. His hand brushed across her forehead, which alarmingly, he noticed was still very warm. He could feel his heart begin to constrict. He had thought that the fever would have broken through by now. In his fear, Max decided to try and rouse Temperance, see if he couldn't get her to take a Tylenol to help with the fever. He gently shook her but she did not awaken, only moan slightly, her eyes remaining closed.

"Temperance, honey. It's your dad. I need you to take some medicine to make you feel better. Come on, wake up sweetie." Max said gently. Her eyes opened as slits, tired circles marring their usual brightness. Max tried to plaster on a smile. "How are you feeling?" He noticed how rapid her breathing was.

"Something's not right." She whispered.

"I know honey." Max replied. "You're sick. But I'm going to make you all better alright? What can I get for you?" She looked at him directly in the eye.

"Booth." She said quietly, a tear rolling down her face. "I want Booth."

---

Booth wasn't surprised when his night had been brief. He tossed and turned continuously, often peering at his phone, expecting it to go off. It was torture for him when it didn't. The dawn came and Booth gave up trying to get any sleep. Emerging from a short shower, he grabbed his things and made his way to the closest diner for a coffee.

Three cups of coffee later, Booth's head was no clearer. The sun had already made its way over the horizon to start a new day, and the traffic outside was beginning to increase. Booth didn't know what he should do anymore. He felt so hopeless.

"Maybe I should just head back home..." He muttered under his breath. He hated the thought but he didn't know what else he could do. He could sit, day after day, in a motel room hoping to hear news. He couldn't keep wandering the streets hoping for a glance of her. Booth went to reach for his wallet when suddenly his phone started to go off. He stared at it for a second, before quickly grabbing it and pressing it to his ear.

"Hello??"

"Booth?" The voice answered back.

---

Her body hurt. Her chest felt like it was on fire, her throat like it was raw. She felt both hot and cold at the same time. She could hazily see her father pacing about across the room. What a mess things were. She had been trying so hard to run away – to forget her friends back home. She just wanted to figure out what went wrong but not drag them down with her. She had thought she could work it out on her own, but now, in her weakness, she realized she couldn't. More than anything she wanted Booth.

Closing her eyes was giving her no relief. Instead of the physical pain she was tormented by the darkness and frustration of being trapped, buried underground, or the fear of being almost murdered while tied to a meat hook. Her mind couldn't escape all the terrifying things that had happened over the last few years. Before, the decision had been clear cut. Either she figure out how to get back to normal, or let herself go completely. Now she wasn't sure anymore.

She had tried to be strong, to leave Booth for his own sake. She didn't want him to suffer, to feel obligated to her when she was no longer his partner, his "Bones". But now, feeling the way she did, with her body failing her as much as her mind was, he was all she could think of. She wanted him there, to make her feel better, to tell her that everything would be okay.

Temperance knew it couldn't happen though. Booth was probably a hundred miles away right now, and had likely given up on finding her. She had done too good of a job hiding herself. She could feel the exhaustion overtaking her again, her father's figure still pacing across the room.

---

Booth sighed and put the phone back down on the table, his heart rate returning to normal. Angela had called hoping for any news, but yet again, he had been forced to admit he was absolutely no where. He laid a few bills on the table, and crawled out of the booth, making his way back to the rented SUV. It was time to return to Washington.

He put his keys in the ignition, when he phone went off again. He grabbed it wearily, placing it to his ear.

"This is Booth." He answered, in a voice mirroring the exhaustion that he felt.

"Booth." Max replied. "This is Max Keenan."


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N – Look at this – I'm posting way quicker than usual! Wohoo!! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Thank you as well for all the kind reviews I received for the last chapter. I love hearing back from you all! (Also, as a side note, do keep in mind I started this fiction right after Aliens in a Spaceship, when Max wasn't a part of the show yet, which is why Booth doesn't know him.)_

**Chapter 24:**

"Max?" Booth repeated back, half in excitement, half in denial that the man had actually called. "I'm Booth." He added in quickly. "I'm Temperance's partner at work." There was silence on the other end, but he could hear the man breathing, obviously in deep contemplation.

"Listen..." Max started. "The reason I called..." He began again. Booth waited for the man to finish. "I got your message. I understand you and my daughter are really close." Booth couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Look I'm really worried about her. I'm not sure how much you know, but she's been through some hard times lately. She was kidnapped a few weeks ago, and it's just gone downhill since then. She disappeared about a week ago and I've been trying to find her ever since. I know I told you a lot of this, but I'm really worried about her." He could hear Max take another deep breath in, and in the background heard someone coughing. Booth decided to continue. He needed to keep him on the line – assure him that he could be trusted.

"Max. I know you don't want to be found. You've managed to evade everyone for 15 years. I promise you I won't call the police or let anyone know where you are. I'll let you disappear again..."

"I understand that Son. That's why I've called you." Max replied. Booth hadn't felt as hopeful in weeks.

"How is she?" Seeley asked anxiously. "Is she doing alright? I mean – does she know who you are? Is she alright?"

"Booth. She needs you right now. Something's wrong and she needs your help. I don't know what to do."

---

She could feel everything slipping away. The fever continued to rage on, tiring her already exhausted body. She could see Angela beside her, stroking her hair out of her face.

"Hi Sweetie. It's going to be just fine. You need to finish your job. There are still bones that need identifying." She would say over and over again, but sadly, the voice always sounded distant, the feeling of her hand on her forehead strangely absent, and therefore entirely uncomforting.

Her eyes opened, and her best friend disappeared. Instead, she was faced with the glaring sunlight pouring through the window, signalling the morning's presence. She tossed and turned on the couch, trying to get warm, but on the other hand, feeling the overwhelming need to cool herself as the sweat dripped down her back. Her eyes hazily closed again, as she coughed violently, her entire chest shaking in the effort. Each breath was becoming more difficult.

For a quick second, she thought that this was it. She had gotten her wish. She hadn't cared whether she lived or died, and in essence, a part of her had wanted this to happen. Temperance hadn't realized the strength she had still had in her at that point – the fact that she hadn't ever been able to go through with ending it, because deep down, she didn't want to. And even more so, deep down, she wanted Booth more than anything. But now, now that that strength had slowly been drained from her, both her physical strength and her mind which she knew was getting the better of her, she wished things were different.

She could hear some bustling noise around her, but couldn't make sense of what her father could be doing. A few moments later, she sensed someone kneel next to her, with a cool hand touching her forehead, brushing away the strands of hair that were sticking with sweat. She could hear his voice and he continued to gently stroke her hair,

"Shh. It's okay Bones. I'm here now. You're going to be fine. I'm going to take care of you."

She slowly opened her tired eyes to see her partner's face give a small smile, his eyes masked in worry, looking as if he was near tears.

"Booth." She whispered, before closing her eyes again, wishing with all her heart he really was there.

---

Booth followed the hastily written down instructions he had scribbled into his notepad, and was now deep in a forest about an hour away from the cafe where Max had made contact with him. Ahead he could see a small cabin with its lights on, an older model blue sedan parked outside. He was certain this was the right place. He quickly parked his SUV and made his way to the door. A greying man, in his 50's answered the barely opened door.

"Max? I'm Booth." Max opened up the door wider, allowing the FBI agent to come in, who was obviously glancing around for any sign of his partner.

"It's good to finally meet you face to face." Booth quickly turned to look at the man quizzically. Max decided this was a chance to explain himself a bit. "I've been watching Temperance on and off from afar for years. Whenever I was in Washington, I'd keep an eye on her as often as I could – make sure she was safe. Ever since she started working with you, it seems you two have hardly ever been apart." The man gave the agent a small sad smile, which Booth astonishingly found himself returning.

"It's why I knew where to find her when she left. I had contacted Russ about half a year ago, and we've been in contact since. He alerted me that Tempe was in trouble, and I was able to follow her from DC to Rhode Island, where I picked her up, although at the time, she didn't know it was me."

"But she does now?" Booth asked curiously. Max nodded. Booth was about to ask where she was, when he suddenly heard a violent fit of coughs coming from the couch across the room. He rushed over to see his partner, pale with a fever, tossing fitfully on the couch. Sweat was beading on her forehead, and she was shaking in the after effects of her coughing attack. He quickly dropped to his knees and began to stroke her forehead.

"Shh. It's okay Bones. I'm here now. You're going to be fine. I'm going to take care of you." He said gently, overcome with joy to have finally found her and worry over her present state of health. She hazily opened her weary eyes, the blue meeting his brown. He could barely hear her whisper his name before unconsciousness overtook her again.

Realizing she was asleep and not disappearing again, Booth quickly stood up, his eyes looking menacing towards her father.

"What happened to her Max? You didn't tell me she was sick! What the hell is going on here?" The con-man, completely unintimidated by Booth's glare, sighed and sat exhaustingly down at the kitchen table. Booth, however, remained standing so that both occupants of the room could remain in his view. Max sighed again, and motioned towards the chair next to him,

"Sit down Booth. I'll explain everything that's happened."


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N – I'll keep this short and get right to the chapter! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! I think I'm going to be nearing the end soon-ish with this story. I've had another story come to mind and I don't want this one dragging on too long. _

**Chapter 25:**

Max stared at his cup of tea, having finished recounting what had happened to the FBI agent sitting next to him. Booth, on the other hand, kept glancing around, most often towards the couch where his partner was still lying, asleep.

"You should have called me earlier." He said quietly. Max looked up at the distraught agent, who glared at him right in the eye. "She needs medical attention. I'm not a doctor but I know she needs help. She probably has pneumonia or some other infection."

"I didn't think it would get this serious so quickly. She wanted to disappear. She didn't want anyone to find her and that included you." Max saw Booth physically wince at his harsh tone.

"She didn't seem particularly pleased to find out who you were. Look at what you let happen to her. If you just would have kept your mouth shut about being her father...If you would have just contacted one of us when you found her..." Booth shot back. Max sighed. "Look Max. We're both on the same side here. We both want what's best for Temperance..." He was interrupted by the sound of intense coughing coming from the couch. Booth got up from his chair and made his way over towards the couch.

"Bones..." He whispered quietly, gently stroking her forehead. Temperance's eyes hazily opened and Booth tried to give her a reassuring smile. He reached over and grabbed the cup of water next to her bed and helped her take a sip. "Hey Bones. It's alright. I'm here." Booth noticed out of the corner of his eye Max entering one of the bedrooms off the dining room, where he assumed he was going to take a rest after the long night before.

"Booth..." she whispered hoarsely.

"Hey...How are you feeling?" He could see tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Booth. I'm sorry..." Booth moved to wipe away her tears. She closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth of his touch. "I wish you were here." She whispered. Booth looked at her quizzically.

"Bones – I'm right here. Hey – it's alright. I'm right here." He looked at her, confused. She was looking right at him, but yet, Booth got the distinct feeling she didn't believe he was there. He felt her squeeze his hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again.

-----

Max sat up in his bed and looked at the clock on his bedside table. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the exhaustion must have overtaken him, having spent most of the night at his daughter's side. Only an hour had passed, but even that small amount of time had rejuvenated him.

He had called Russ before he had taken his little nap, informing him that Booth was there with them, hoping it would reduce his son's anxiousness. The overall conversation hadn't gone as well as Max would have liked, however. Russ knew that he wasn't getting the whole story. He wanted to speak with his sister himself, but Max told him that she was sleeping.

The older man sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. He knew that he should let Booth take her to the hospital. Deep down, he knew he should have hours ago. But there was a part of him that wanted her to stay; a part that believed she would get better and they would have a chance to re-establish their relationship. If he didn't fix things with her now, he worried he'd never get a chance to explain himself.

-----

The late afternoon was descending on the isolated cabin as Temperance continued to sleep on, her partner at her side. Booth had only been there a few hours, but knew from watching her, that he needed to get medical help for Bones as soon as possible. Not only was her fever and coughing raging on, she would fitfully mumble, often saying his name, or that of Zack, Hodgins or Angela.

Her reaction to seeing him earlier had left him confused as well. She had clearly recognized him, and to his relief, had also appeared relieved to see him. On the other hand, however, it was as if she was looking right through him, in disbelief that he was even there. Stroking her hair gently as she slept, Booth contemplated everything he knew. She had been having hallucinations before. Max had described a few incidents that made that conclusion clear.

Booth looked up as Max emerged from his bedroom. He immediately leapt to his feet, and moved towards the older man.

"Is she doing any better?" Max asked the exhausted looking agent. Booth shook his head.

"I need to get her to the hospital. Her fever is still way too high, and I do not like the sound of her cough either." Max reluctantly nodded, as Booth sighed. "I think she's still hallucinating."

"Why do you think that is? From the fever?" Booth's brow furrowed.

"You were saying that you thought she was hallucinating before she went out in the rain. The fever might be making it worse, but she wasn't right before she even left DC."

Booth started moving around the small cabin, gathering his things, as well as Temperance's. While Booth prepared to leave, Max made his way over to where his daughter was still lying in the same position she had been for a day now. He watched her as she slept, holding her hand, all the while ignoring the bustling agent as he went back and forth from his vehicle and the cabin. She started to stir, and Max found himself mustering the most reassuring smile he could.

"Hey Sweetie... It's alright, I'm here. Everything is going to be alright..." She squeezed his hand gently, in acknowledgement that she heard him. "Honey – you've got to go to the hospital. You're sick and not getting better. They're going to take good care of you, I promise. I can't come with you, but I want you to know how much I love you and that I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to make things right with you again." He paused, hoping that some of it was getting through to her. She didn't respond at all. "Sweetheart?" Max asked gently. She looked at him with hazy eyes.

"Booth will find me. Booth will find me." Max attempted another smile, while helping her take some more pain medication.

"That's right honey. Booth will find you. He's going to take good care of you." She nodded and drifted off again. "You're going to be alright..." He whispered, more to himself than anyone else.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N – As always, sorry for the delay!! I'm trying to get this up as quick as possible, but its proving difficult! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know it's a shorter one, but its been SO long since I updated, I wanted to put up what I had, to keep this story going. Hopefully I'll have more chapters up soon! _

**Chapter 26**

Booth came over to where the two were.

"I think we're ready to go." He said. Max stood up.

"Look Booth. I'm not just going to let her disappear from my life again. I'm going to make things right with her. I need you to understand that, so when she's better, you can help her understand that..." Booth nodded, but interjected.

"Max – come with us. What you did was a long time ago. We don't even need to let people know who you are... She needs her father. I might not have been happy with everything you've chosen to do, but I know that in the long term, her life will be better with you in it, with you not abandoning her again." Max, visibly touched by Booth's words kept the saddened look on his face, resting his hand on the younger man's arm.

"You have no idea what it means to hear you say that. I need my daughter too. But I can't come. I love my daughter too much to come." He looked away. Booth, however, wasn't ready to let Max go that easily, staring the man down, his eyes questioning, demanding an explanation. "Booth – it's too dangerous if some people find where I am, or even know I'm alive. I've made a lot of enemies over my lifetime. There are many people out there who would be happy to see me dead, or make my children suffer for my mistakes, to get what they want out of me." The older man sighed.

Booth knew that arguing would be pointless. Max had a point.

"I'll have my phone with me at all times – call me if you need anything, and I'll call you with updates as often as I can." Max nodded, patting the younger man on the shoulder.

"You're a good man Booth. Take care of our girl." Booth made his way over to the couch, lifting his partner gently into his arms. Max helped him with the door, as he made his way out towards his SUV, gently buckling Temperance into the front seat, then covering her with blankets. He moved aside, letting her father say his goodbyes.

"Drive safe Booth." Max called out before he jumped into the driver's seat. Booth just nodded.

"I'll be in touch."

Max moved back to stand on the porch, as Booth started the ignition. The SUV backed up and started down the lane, leaving nothing but dust and a worried father in its wake.

---

Using his police lights, Booth sped down the highway towards DC, his sick passenger cuddled in the seat beside him, unawares of their journey back home. They arrived at the hospital in record time. Booth pulled Temperance out of the passenger seat and into his arms, carrying her towards the emergency room.

Fortunately for the two, the waiting room was near empty. Doctors and nurses flocked towards Booth and Temperance upon their entry, bring a gurney over and overwhelming Booth with questions. He gave them a quick summary of what had happened, also requesting that Doctor Jules, the psychiatrist who had cared for her at her last admission, be notified. They then began to quickly wheel Bones away. Booth moved to follow, but a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait here while the doctors examine your partner. I'm sure she'll be fine. The doctor will be out as soon as possible with any news." Booth nodded, and reluctantly moved towards the unfriendly, uncomfortable plastic chair he had spent so much of his time in lately.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N – It seems I start all my chapters with apologies! As usual, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! My life is incredibly busy, and unfortunately, my writing is taking a back seat. I do want to get this story finished soon-ish, as I've got a fantastic idea for a new story waiting to be written out. So, this story will be coming to a close soon. Thanks, as always, for your input!_

**Chapter 27:**

The waiting felt like days and days. As each minute passed, Booth felt the weight of his exhaustion loom over him. It was the uncertainty, the questions of what was going on, what was happening. Had he gotten to her too late? Booth hadn't been able to bring himself to call the others, not when he had absolutely no information yet to give. The thought of having to speak to someone and explain what had happened was, at present, too much to bear.

Booth heard his name being called, and lifted his head out of his hands, as a man in a white coat made his way towards him.

"Mr. Booth?" Booth immediately rose to his feet. The man in the white coat came over and shook his hand. "My name is Dr. Tyler. I'm the resident on call here in the ER. I understand you're here with Ms. Brennan?"

All Booth could do was nod. The doctor continued.

"We have her stabilized right now and will be transferring her to another unit. She has a severe case of pneumonia, but with aggressive treatment, I think she'll be fine." Booth let out a sigh of relief. The doctor motioned for Booth to follow.

"So she's going to be alright?" He asked, just for reassurance.

"I have every confidence in her physical recovery. I did, however, want to speak to you privately for a moment before we go in. I noticed in her chart that she had been admitted to the psychiatric unit under the care of Dr. Jules." Booth nodded, and proceeded to explain what had happened in the past few weeks. The doctor continued,

"In that case, we'll have Dr. Jules come down for a consult. Why don't you go in to see her now, and we'll be sure to keep you updated on her status." Booth shook the man's hand again, and stood outside the door, a door which separated him and the woman he had grown to care about so much it hurt.

He was beyond relieved to hear that she was going to be alright, physically, but Booth couldn't help but worry what was going to happen with her. She seemed to be having difficulties determining what was real and what wasn't. He just prayed that it wasn't too late.

Booth took another deep breath to clear his head. If she was different now, if things did change, would his feelings for her go away? Would he still care as much for her if she wasn't the same Bones anymore? He knew in his heart that no matter what, he would continue to love her and be there for her. He wasn't ready to abandon her, or the possibility that she could regain some of the life she had before. And he was going to do whatever he could to help her.

---

Her chest and throat burned. Her eyes were blurry, but it seemed like she was in a brightly lit white room. Someone was bustling around her, but she couldn't determine who it was. Suddenly, she felt warmth on her hand and pressure. She continued to gaze towards the white wall, unable to focus on whoever was next to her. A powerful convulsion rose through her chest, as she coughed violently, choking on the sputum that rose up into her mouth. Was this even real? She didn't know what to think.

---

She looked pale, lying still in the bed that consumed her tiny frame. A nurse was at her side, adjusting her IV pump. Her pulled up a chair next to the bed and gently grabbed her hand. Her eyes were open but were staring vacantly towards the opposite wall. She did not seem to be responding to any of the movement around her. Booth gently moved his other hand to push aside the hair that was clinging to her forehead. Her skin was clammy with sweat, when she suddenly burst into a violent coughing fit, surprising Booth. The nurse turned towards Brennan, and rubbed her back as Booth tried to get his heart rate back down.

"Should she be coughing like that?" He asked the nurse, as Bones started to settle back down, again staring vacantly across the room. The nurse gave him a kind smile,

"It's the pneumonia. We're giving her some antibiotics to help. We should start seeing some improvement in the next few days." Booth nodded and turned his attention back to his partner. The nurse finished up she was doing and quietly left.

"Hey Bones. It's me – It's Booth. Everything's going to be okay." He kept whispering reassurances to her, hoping that wherever her mind was, she would know that he was there.

A few minutes later, Booth leaned back against her chair, keeping her hand in his, sighing and closing his tired eyes. Suddenly, he felt a slight squeeze from her hand. Booth's eyes flew open as he turned towards the bed. Brennan's head had moved slightly towards him, and she was looking at him, dark circles under her exhausted eyes. Booth moved even closer towards her.

"I'm here." He whispered. "I'm right here. It's okay. Everything is okay."

"Booth?" She replied softly. Booth couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Bones. How are you feeling??" She continued to look at him, confused.

"Are you real? I don't know what's happening anymore Booth. I don't understand." Booth moved his other hand to stroke her cheek.

"Yes Bones. This is real. You're at the hospital. I'm here. Can you tell me what you remember?"

"I left. I left and he found me. The older man found me and said he was my dad. But you were there Booth. Then you weren't. Sometimes I was back at the lab, and then other times I was all alone in the car again. The rain was so cold…" She broke off into another coughing fit.

"It's alright Bones. Just rest – I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes drifted shut again, and within moments, Booth knew she was fast asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N – Wow – I can't believe I'm actually finished this. I hope the ending didn't come too quickly. I had planned to make it longer, but this episode was so long ago now, I thought it was better to get this story to a close and start afresh with all the new material I've got since Aliens in a Spaceship! Thank you all so much for your dedication to my story and for the input you've given me. I've kept you hanging many times, sometimes for months at a time, so I appreciate your patience. Keep your eyes peeled for my next story!! _

**Chapter 28**:

She had left the crowded place, needing a few moments peace and quiet to organize her thoughts. Leaves swirled around on the bench as she sat down, the cold autumn wind blowing, signaling the impending winter. She sighed as she gripped her coat a little closer to her body. It had been a hard day. Her mind still contemplated whether or not she had made the right decision. Regardless, the decision had been made and now her life was going to be different.

How much she had lost because of the gravedigger. So many months of her life affected, her entire life transformed. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to be furious. She supposed the old "her" would have raged at what the gravedigger had taken away. But she couldn't be. This was her life now, and with the resignation that her life would now be different, also came acceptance. The decisions she had since made were what was right for her.

She wasn't surprised when he sat down next to her.

"So this is it, hey?" he asked. She turned towards him and gave him a sad smile.

"It is. I think it was the right decision. The Jeffersonian will survive without me."

"I'm sorry." He said, putting his head in his hands. She could see the sadness, the guilt in his eyes. "I'm so sorry that it came to this." Brennan put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Don't be. There are some gifted people in there who will continue on my work. I never thought I'd say this, but I need to do this. I'm not the same person as I was before that day in the car. Maybe, had I handled everything better afterwards, it wouldn't have come to this, but it did. I didn't handle it, and I lost it. That life faded away. I need to move on, with something new." He nodded, but she could tell he wasn't convinced. He turned to face her.

"Are you happy?" She thought for a moment.

"I think I will be happy." The man twisted, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It won't be the same without you." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Tears she knew were coming from the moment she had handed Cam her resignation.

"I'll still always be your friend, Hodgins. You'll still always be the one who was there with me."

The two pulled apart, and Hodgins gave her a small smile, which Brennan returned. The light, the glimmer in her eyes still wasn't there. They were still masked by dark shadows of the past that haunted her, but he could see the hope. Brennan turned to look at the man looking at the couple on the bench from the doorway of the diner – a man who gave her a comforting, reassuring smile. And as she smiled back to her faithful partner, Hodgins saw a hint of that glimmer return and knew that one day, she would truly be alright.


End file.
